The Last Sacrifice
by iloveVA
Summary: Murder.Love.Death.Thats all that seems to be Roses life.Will Rose get out of prison to Find Lissa's Sibling?Will Dimitri finally Admit he still Loves Rose,or has his love really faded? So much to loose.Read and see what will truely be that last sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**K, So this is the last book of the Vampire acedemy(: In what I want it to be, Anyways. But, Judging by the title, someones gonna die. So, sorry if its not who you want. Anyways Review please:)Oh, And Please exuse some of the spelling**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in this jail cell isn't that bad. I mean, I'm never in it because I stay with Lissa all the time. Scratch that, most the time. Since her and Christian got back together they spend alot of time together, and some of that time is used for... thing I really dont want to see.

But, today, is horrible. Today is my trail. Abe has been working to get me out, so we'll see if he has any limits. And ofcourse, if i do Make it through this, i still have to worry about Finding the other Dragimor, where Victor got off to, and even though I promised myself I was through with him, Demitri. He told me his love for me fadded, but then as i was being arrested he showed such fierce protection over me that I dont know what to think any more. I know one thing though. My life is a living Hell.

"Guardian Hathaway, its time". Said My favorite gaurd, the only one who didn't whisper about me or stare at me with acusing eyes. I folled him and two others to the court doors, where My father was waiting, smiling so big it looked like it hurt. ''So, You think this'll end good?" I asked, hoping that the smile didn't mean he was High. "Of course, if you leave it to me. That means no Rude iteruptions." Great. We'll just see about that.

You probably know how a trail works, so I won't bore you with the un important stuff. After listening to a bunch of bull, It was Abes turn. "Now, adrain. You say you were with Rose at the time of the Murder?" He asked. "Yes, I got to her room say, About 8? Maybe 7 fifty something." He answered. "One of the staff testifies that he didnt see you arive until nine twenty. What do you have to say?" Huh? Abe was supposed to be Helping me! "The only person i seen in the whole building other than rose was Ambrose. He was walkin the opisite Direction that i was. When I walked in to Roses room she was sleeping." said Adrain. Abe nodded and continued," And why were you Visiting Rose?" uh, Private! I just about said. But I wanted to save my outburst for something obsurd. "I originally came to figure out what was going on between us, because she was still attached to Demitri in some way, and she was trying to get through to him. But when i got there, she was asleep. When i woke her up She told me not to worry anymore, that things were ok. I ended up staying the night." It was the truth, but not all the details. "What was going on between her and Demitri?" "Well, like I said ithink she was trying to get through to him and make things like the way they were. But as far as i know he felt to bad about the person he was and didnt was anything to do with her. im sure it upset her, and i guess that she had moved on when I had got there." Adrain rplied, telling only what was neccesary. "thanks, thats all." Abe dismissed him. Then Demitri Got up.

"Demitri, when did you last see Rose?" Abe asked. "During Church service. She sat by me, but half way through the service she left." Demitri Replied, also only saying what needed to be said. "why is that?'' uh oh... "Knowing Rose, she didn't want to cry in public, so she went somewhere to be alone to deal with everything." Anothergood one. "Why would she cry?" Abe said. I knew it was relevant to keep me alive, but I could use some really bad words right now. Like Adrain said, she was having a hard time letting go. When i was...When I Was strigoi, I did horrible things. To her. And I can't be around her, friends with her and such, knowing those things. So We talked some and I told her I Didn't want anything to do with her. So she got up, and left, so she wouldn't cry in front of everyone." Sigh. What was I going to do? Stay there and Pitch a fit? uh, No."Ok, I see. Thats it for the moment. Now, I need to see Ambrose." Abe Said, Sounding a little exited now. Ambrose? What for?

"Ambrose, Adrain Said he seen you walkind away from roses hallway. Why?" Abe mouthed at Him. "I was waiting on the queen to get through with dinner." Huh, i imaged he would. He is the only male dhampir I know who isn't a Guardian. And the only one i know who is A blood whore. To the queen. Eww. "Ok, So why were you down The girls hall way though?" "I was just wondering around. It happened to be the nearest building, so i went in." Amrose said. "Did you see adrain,And if so What Time?" pressed Abe. "Yes, and i cannot pinpoint the time. It had just gotten dark, and there was the slightest hint of light though." Ambrose seemed suspicious thoug, for some reason...Then my old man started again. "Ambrose, When did you last see the queen?'' "I was on my way in, and the gaurds told me she had come ome earlier than expected and hat retired to bed. Then I was knowcked out, along with the guards, and when I woke up, i Walked into Tatianas room and...And..well. So i ran for Help." Ambrose could barely stutter the last part. "When you woke, Were the guards still out? " Abe asked. "Yes, and when i Left." He said."Very well. Now i must Speak to Rose." Oh Hell .

"Rose, Repeat everything that happened to you within the two days before the incident." Ok easy enough. "After meeting with the queen, I ran Into Ambrose, and we went to his aunt to get my fortune read. Well, On the way back we had talked about my opinions about the issue dealing with the Guardians. He seemed to share my view and promised me hed talk with the queen. Well, I went back to my room and went to lissa's head for awhile to get some peace. She was doing her usual, eating, then her and Christian talk, so on. When I popped out, it was late, so i Went to bed. When I woke up I knew Demitri would be at church, and i went to see him. It was a mistake and i got my feelings hurt. I left half way through the service , adn like he suspected cryed myself to sleep. I Woke up when someone beat on the door. When I opened it, adrain was there, and it was still a tads ligh outside, so it was around 8. He came in, wwe talked and made up. He slept over. I left early in th morning to go eat, when I went into the cafe. I saw demitri there too. Well a few minutes later Guardians bust in, and try to arrest me. Me and Demitri up a fight at first but I gave in realizing that I needed to . So I stayed locked up for 2 months, and voula! Here i am." I barely breathed through the whole thing. Then something Clicked, And Abe was smiling. "Wait...Ambrose admits he was by my room...and...OH!" I gasped! Abe gave me a look that said shut up now, and the told me to be seated. I was so shocked that I listened to him without a fight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Are you seeing what im Seeing?Ambrose said he would 'talk' to the queen about a topic that could be argued. Ambrose himself admitted to being in roses Hallway before adrain got there, while she was asleep. He says that the guards were still knocked out when he woke, and left, so there were supposedly no witnesses. It seems to me like he Broke into Roses room, Took her stake to frame her, knocked the gaurds out, killed our queen, and ran away like a ppor has acsess anywhere, because he is with the queen, and he could have easily figured out roses room. And, not to mention his flaw in his story. He says Adrain walked into the room, and that was before the crime was from His story Rose Cant be Guilty. And may I remind you that earlier when the two guards testified, the last person they remember was Ambrose. So, People of the jury, Think. What is the Most likely Case? That is all your Honor" Abe finished, turned to wink at me, then sat beside me.

"Ladies and Genlemen, I will trust that you have the verdict by the time court returns again. I will see you all tommorow morning at 8. Until then, Gaurdian Hathaway Can Go to her room, but must have gaurds by the door. Only These few people are allowed to visit:Adrain Ishivoc, Dimitri Belivoc, Valissa Dragimor, and Her lawyer. Court Closed.'" He Banged the mallet 2 times and walked off. I sat there, still to shocked to relize what had happened.

Abe Tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Come on kid. We need you back in your room!". I walked in a trance to my room, And was wondering if i Would go Crazy waitin for tommorow Morning. Yeah, i Probably would. "Rose!...ROSE!" I snatched my head out of the clouds and stared at Lissa, adrain, And Demitri. Abe had left aparently. Well, i guess now was as good as time as ever to Bring up The note Tatiana Gave me, Just incase the verdict isnt so good. I sighed, smiled and started talking. Maybe Things would go welll...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"When I was at the thing that decided wether I went to Trial or not, Ambrose gave me a letter. And Lissa, You have a half brother. Your not the last dragimor. Do you remember in Vegas? Well your dad aperently had lots of ...mistresses. And As a result. You have you a brother. Problem is, The queen dint give me any helpful hints on where to find him, how old he is, or any other information. so..I know this is big new, and I couldn't think of anyother way to put it. Trust me, I had long enough to harsh...I'm sorry!" I was feeling Lissas Surprise, sadness, anger, And a series of other emothion through the bond. I stepped up to give her a hug, while she silently cried. "Yeah, well I'm upset about my Dad and all, but Im happy to have a live brother! And its a relief to not be the last Dragimor." And she waas telling the truth. Relief washed over bother of us, But then she started worrying. "rose, how will we find him? What if we never Find Him?What if Some one else knows?Would they Try to kill him?" She spoke, more to herself than me. "Lissa, I dont know! We will find him, But it might take a while! I mean I Found Dem-" I cut off, knowing it was the wrong thing to say with him here. I Shot a glance over at him and he was acting like he Hadn't heard that. Which reminded me I needed to talk to him. I wonder if he will end up breaking my heart even more..._Do you need me to stay tonight _I heard Liossa Tell me through the Bond. Aperently my face was giving me away, but i knew she was supossed to have dinner with Christain tonight. "No,You go ahead." I told her. "Your sure?" She asked. "Of course. Go play with your boyfriend." I smiled at her and She sent me '_And you Deal with your two...'_ I gave her a mean look and growled "One!" But she smiled and As she left I heard faint "Suuuure" Outside.

Speaking of, Adrain walked up and Hugged me. "you put up quite a fight. But,Er, i think I need to go. Tommorow, even if they find you...guilty...Then Abe will get you out of it. Atleast for a while..So I just need to talk to you then, Ok?" His words stung. But not bad enough for me to fight him. "i Missed you. See you when Im Free" I whispered. And there went the last person other than Demirti.

"So, Comrad. The other day when I was being arested.." I started but her stopped me. " Thats what I wanted to talk to you about. Listen, Rose, that was just...Instict. I acted on what I thought was right, but ofcourse it wasn't." Well thought up lie I thought, But I said,"Oh really? You Said 'I won't let you take her' or something like that. I say bull crap to your little insticnt thing. Why would you protect someone you didn't love from The good guys without reason?" Ha. Like to see him come up with something to say to that I smiled, Feeling a little smug. I thought of this conversation more than Lissas ordeal. But, aparently he had done alot of thinking too. "Thats why i protected you!" He said, with a look that said 'thats too ovbious'. "Because you love me?" I snapped back. "Ye...No. because The good guys were attacking without reason! Clearly they were up to no good." Since this was an alternitve to my conversation A, where he Gave up and admitted it, i worked on Conversation B. " No. You wouldn't have done that for just anybody who can protect themselves as good as you can." I said. "Well_ Of course _I wouldn't have done that for just anybody!" He shouted. Victory is sweet. "See, so you love me." I said. "Roza..." He looked at me in a way that burned with passion and remorse while saying this," How can I love someone who I tourtured, Someone I tried to Kill, Someone who I caused pain, and live with myself? I cant, Roza, i just can't." So we were going to play this game, huh. Even though i felt my heart shattering yet again, I continued,"Ok. So you expect me to live with myself when I tried to kill you, When i provoked you to hurt me, and when you have my heart? Last time i checked, I need a heart. So quit fooling around and give me yours! i don't care what you did when you were strigoi! You couldn't help it! if you want to pay me back for it somehow, Give in! Admit you still love me!" I panted, and seen i was breaking him. "im just not capable of being loved..." The words were barely a whisper, but they were enough. "Yes, yes you are." I Matched his tone, and walked up and put my hand on his shoulder.

Everything started to happen so fast. Demitri whispered,"Oh Roza" Then He kissed me. And I mean kissed me. I kissed back. We moved toward the bed, and just like our first time, it was great.

Infact i was better. The first time was wondeful, but this time was something else. It had victory mixed with longing, and something I couldn't place. Was it because we haven't been together in so long? or was it because It was right, that things were perfect now. Either way, I loved it.

I rolled over to check the time. 7:32! Holy Crap! I looked over and, even though I knew He'd be there, was relieved to see Demitri Lying there . I shook him and said "Demirti...DEMITRI! My trial...COme on! " He shot out of bed and started getting dressed, too. While we dressed we talked. "I can't believe it. You Do love me!" I squealed, sounding like a little girl on christmas. "Of course I do. You seemed so sure before...How?" He replied. "Well, I was hoping I would Break you." i said, a little shyly. "Well, that you Did." He smiled, and then I said "I want to hear you say it." "I love you, Roza. More than you could ever realize." My Heart started up. "I love you, too. But, I still think I could take a wild guess about how much you love me. Just a little less then Me, Right?" I laughed and he said,"you can think that, But I know that my love for you can't be matched, muss less beaten." As we were walking out the door, I said "We'll just see about that." He laughed, and we walked together up to the courtroom.

We were sure to make it look like we weren't together, but something in the back of my head kept telling me not to feel guilty, that I was his first. I kept telling it to shut up, but when I saw adrain I knew what the voice wasa all about. He Smiled at me, And I smiled back, just a little. I would have to talk to him later, if possible. So, I kept walking. I walked in to face my Destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sometimes, I don't know what to believe. Wether I should Believe In Destiny, fate, or even hope. Today, well, Heck yeah, I'm A believer. "Jury, you may read your verdict," the judge stated. One man at the end of the isle stood up with a sheet of paper in hand. "We hearby find Guardian Rose Hathaway Not guiltly of first degree murder, but find it is fair to Arrest Ambrose **(Sorry guys, don't know hos last name...)** for murder." I was so happy I couldn't breathe! And Lissa was happy too- so happy she pulled me inside her, adn that was pretty extreme because that was hard to do when I had my gaurd up. The judge spoke, but I didn't hear. Once everyone started talking and movinig, I realized it was ok to celebrate. I ran up to everyone I knew, hugged them, and relief washing over me. I knew I was innocent, but it was still stresful because I could have died if found guilty. I even hugged Adrain. He seemed so happy, but also upset, like he knew about Dimitri. I would have to Catch him alone.

"Rose! Oh, im so excited! Rose, I have good news! But we have too wait, you have a er, get to gether to go too! Come on, I even got you something to wear! Come On!" So was veery estatic, so i couldn't be mad at her for throwing a party.I followed her to her room, while everyone else trailed off to the party. Once we were in there, She turned around, hugged me tight and said,"Rose, You got assigned to me. I don't know how, but you did! I think the queen knew that we would be trying to find my brother, so before she was...murdered...she assigned you to me! Your my guardian!" She hesitated, then conitued,"And, well, I have another gaurdian, ofcourse. Well, I dont know wether or not you would call him my gaurdian, but the messenger said he was to accompomy us. Even though hes not completley cleared to be a guardian again, Dimitris coming with us!" She smiled, and my eyes popped out. I was going to have to get struck by lightning or something because things were going just too good! I Laughed and hugged her again! She gave me a cute red s dress that was short, but not slutty. It had a rounded neck with long sleves and it tottaly matched the heels I still had from the dress Tasha gave me. "So whats this party even for?" I asked while putting on my dress. "Partly because of your assignment and partly because of you being free!" She smiled, and I walked out the room with her.

When we walked in it was nothing big, thank god, but it was good. Dimitri, Abe, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mia were here. And food, which I heavily eyed. I hadn't eaten in a day, and haven't eaten good food in two months. Yeah, the prison fed me, and it wasn't bread in water or anything, but it wasn't ideal. Everyone was sitting around talking, so I went for some chicken and sausage and joined them.

"Oh Rose, I'm so glad your back! I just didn't know what to do with myself while you were locked up, it was so scary knowing that our great protector was gone! The world is safe once again." Christian said sarcastically. Everyone smiled, and I couldn't help but laugh."I missed you to, Christian." Believe it or not I Did. After some joking and caching up, Mia, Eddie and Abe left. Adrain started the topic we were purposeley avioding. "So when are we leaving to go find Lissa's brother?" "Um, We? You and Christian aren't going." Lissa said surprisingly. "Why not? Just because we're not your guardians don'[t mean we can't go!" Dimirti spoke up then," We don't know how dangerous this will be. I'm not even her guardian, but I can protect her. We need to make this journey as easy and as short as we can. The more people there are, the more attention we'll gather from strigoi. And that won't be easy." Adrain turned to me. "Rose? Can we?" Ugh, I didn't want to do this Now! 'I don't know, I Meean Dimitris right. And theres only two of us, so it would be hard to fight off alot of strigoi if some came after us, and we'd have to watch ya'lls back, too. " Adrain's face darkened. "Of course you'd side with him. You always do. I thought this was over, Rose! I can't believe you, one minute you r with me, then With him the next. I can't take it Rose. I just can't take it anymore." "Adrain, that is Not! why Im siding with him. Can we talk about that later, alone? And Its only reasonable to leave you here! It would make it that much harder on Lissa if everybody was there." Christian, who had uncharicteristacly been silent for all this time, said,"You know I can protect myself. I have fire. And We can drag him along, too. We might need him, for I don't know, a sacrife if some strigoi are attacking." He said the words jokingly, but I knew he was trying to convince us that he could help and Adrian wouldn't be that big of a problem. I was about to speak, but Lissa beat me to it. "Fine. You guys can go, but you can not get in the way." I Eyed her, and she sent me 'You know they'd come somehow. Might as well give them permission that way we won't hate them the whole time for sneaking.' I sighed and said," Well Whatever. I'm going to my room to get ready. We leave, say, in two days?" Everyone nodded, and I stormed out, followed by Adrain.

"What was that in there?" I demanded before he could trash talk me some more. I noticed I hadn't sseen him drinking in there, too. "i don't know. You tell me. What happened to me and you? You said it was done with him. But clearly its not." " What do you mean, Clearly its not.? what do you think you know? And besides, what chioce i make is my Desicion, not yours." I said, getting ready for the heartbreak to come. "I see the way he's looking at you. Yesterday night, when we were in your room, he looked at you like he was going to blow you out, so i left, not wanting to get in the way, but this morning its like you guys have fallen over each other again. I've been waiting for that, you see. i've been Looking out for the day when he relaxes around you and doesn't have remorse and sorrow in his eyes. And yes, today was that day. What happened last night rose?" he took a few ddeep breathes as if to calm hijmself. I felt something wet drip off my chin and noticed i was crying. Crap. "Adrain, I'm sorry. i didn't want to hurt you, but I Love him. You know that. I always have, and i've only been giving you a small peice of that love. You deserve more. Dimitri's where I belong, Adrain. I Love you, alot, but I Just...I have to be with Him. " I Took a step forward. He didn't back away, but he didn't come running ither. I knew I was breaking up with him, but I Figured it would hurt so much. "Little Dhampir. I love you, too. I love you too much. I know how you feel about him. I feel alot like that aabout you. But I don't want to hold you back from him. Just for my selfish needs. I'm not going to be like that. But I'm waiting. I'm always waiting, no matter what. One day he might leave you, Or you could even leave him. he may be shipped away, and studied like a lab rat. Or even Killed, although i don't want that at all. But I'll be here, waiting for you." He stepped up, and Kissed me lightly. He pulled back and smiled a very sad smile. I was still crying, and he pulled me close. "I will always remember you, and if someday things go bad, and your still waiting, I'll come. But you don't need to wait for me, you need better." I told him. He just sighed and said,"There is no better." I didn't want to be selfish, but I was glad he would love me. I knew I should want him to move on, But I relized he did carry a peice of me with him, even though it was small. If he was going to wait, that was his desicion, even though he shouldn't. Maybe some girl will come and sweep him away. That would be good, and he could have a life. I stepped away, gave him one last kiss, and walked back to my room, silencing my crys.

Well, Rose, your done with the dirty work. Time to set off again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once I got to my room, I allowed myself to cry a little more, over Breaking Adrains Heart, over loosing a peice of me, small, but still, and over the fact that i love him, but I love Dimitri. I Cut off all my barriers once I was done and felt Lissa coming. She wanted to know everything, from me and Dimitri to me and Adrain. I wasn't going to lie to her, ever again if possible, so I Braced myself to tell the story.

I was at the door before she knocked. A smile played on her lips, but after seeing me she decided it wasn't best. "Oh, gosh Rose, what happened?" she asked. "Last night, when everyone but Dimitri left, we.. talked. And he admitted that he still loved me. Well, duh, I jnew that but, we, er... we had sex. Adrain was so puffed up today because he say the change that was apparently radiating off Dimitri when he looked at me. So when we left, I broke up with him of course, but I didn't expect it to hurt..so much. But he told me he'd always wait for me, and that it didn't get better than me. And my selfish self let him get away with saying that. Im horrible,Lissa." Her frown depened. "Rose, your not horrible. You deserve to be happy. He knows that, and I know he wants that more than anything. And its not selfish for you to still love him, thats going to happen. I mean, its his choice wether or not to spend his time waiting for you. Don't keep beating yourself up." She pulled me in to hug me. I Hugged her back. She stepped away and continued," Oh, and Congrats I guess on busting it out of Dimitri! I guess we can be one big happy family again. I can't wait to find my brother with my happy family too. I wonder what he's like...And where he's at.." I thought for a second then stated,"Well, I guess we'll just have to have another trip to Vegas and work at it from there. You know, maybe this time since we wont be worrying about saving a strigoi and a prison bust out, We can have some fun! I mean with my extra sense to tell when a strigois by, i can direct twenty percent of my attention to A game of poker..." I joked around about it, but I was serious. If they were strigoi anywhere near, I would be able to tell in an instant, so I might as well get someting out of this trip. Lissa shook her head but didn't say anything else. We plopped up on my bed and turned on my tv. "You know, It feels weird, because its so normal for us to sit around and watch bad tv. And its been way too long since anythings been normal. I miss it." Lissa pointed out. Yeah, it is kind of strange, now that I think about it. I smiled remembering when We first arrived back at the acedemy, and when our biggest concern was the rumors Mia was spreading. Yeah, I missed that too. "Yeah, but lets not get used to it. From what I'm thinking, things won't stay normal for long." I said, meaning my words. Through the bond I felt her consider that, then put it to the back of her mind. She wanted to focus on the here and now for this second, and I counld't blame her.

Around an hour later, I looked over and Lissa was asleep. I sighed, and gently picked her up to turn her aroun and slide her under the covers, she was acually very light, so I did it without waking her. I slid in on the other side of the queen bed, and I think i was alseep before my head hit the pillow. I guess Since I didn't sleep all that much last night, It made since.

The next day flew by, without incedent. Lissa went to her room to pack, and I packed up all my stuff, too. Bbringing everything from a couple nice dresses to sweats, not knowing what this trip would cal for. I headed over to Lissa near bead time, with my stuff. I was staying with her tonight that way we could get an earlier leave in the was just leaving, and I thanked god I had my guards up and that I didn't arrive to early. I told him if he was a minute late we were leaving him, and He replied with a snort and said "do you think you could all survive without my sarcasm and awesome ability to burn anyone, well, anything? Of course you can't." He walked off, and I right as I was about to kick him in the butt I heard Lissa in my head saying behave. I shook it off and made myself at home in her room, much nicer than mine.

The morning, on the other hand, was hectic. We explained to a few why we were leaving and where we were going, using our cover up story. From what everybody though, Lissa decided she wanted to travel around while everything was still crazy and her guardians, Me and Dimirti (That was also a lie, if they had any since they would relize that there was no way Dimitri would be assigned to her for no reason) would obviously come with her, along with her bouyfirend. Adrain was still coming, and his reason was because to continue spirits practice with Lissa and If they found any other spirit users, he could work with them too. No one really cared, so We got on a jet to go to an airport about an hour away form Vegas. But setting that up was complicated, because we also had to book a hotel, and get a rental car. Every last hotel we called was booked, and most of the cars we in use. We ended up calling abe, who knew the real truth, and he got us a five star hotel right next to the place where we first found out about Lissas dads affairs. He also got us an awesome car, from the way Dimitri, Christian, and Adrains face lit up when they heard that part. Lissa and me didn't care, as long as it had air, and wheels. When we finnaly took off, it was three hours later than planned, and I was exausted. I sat with Dimitri while Lissa sat with Christain. Adrain had made himself at homen a chair near the front, where there was conviently a mini fridge with some champaingne in it. Me and Dimirti held hands, and I fell asleep On his shoulder while thinking about the problems up ahead like what to look for in Lissa brother other than the tall, slim build that a Moroi always had. I dreamed about gambling, of course. Me and Lissa had taken home alot of money. And of course the dream ended right at the good part when I felt the plane land in a jold. I looked over and Dimitri was still asleep. It was dark out, so We had to be on Alert. I woke him, and he quickly Snapped up., ready for action. I was too, but in the corner of my eye, I took him in and admired the way his hair was a bit out of place from sleeping. I smiled, and when We got out of the plane, I felt a little relief that I felt none of the nausea.

We checked in our two rooms, Me with Lissa and Dimitri with Christian and Adrain. Christian ofcourse had some snarky comments about having to sleep with adrain, but Dimitri said he wouldn't hear of it, that he would sllep on the couch or floor. I couldn't help but admire him again, this time because of his kindness. Me and Lissa didnt care ofcourse so we took the room with one bed. It was only nine, so we decided we would go over to the other hotel and try looking around for a possible ex mistress of Lissas dad. We didn't notify the boys of this, and when Adrain saw us leaving Lissa had to tell him to shut up and leave us be. He agreed, but was peeved about it. We finnaly departed, and walked in the casino like lobby in style, definately looking like one of the girls who came to flirt and play the games.

Luck was with us today, thank god. I recognized the guy we talked to last time, he was even around the bar area again. He seemed to have forgotten me from last time, but he knew who I was. "Your that Hathaway girl! And The Dragimor Princess! What brings you two here?" He eyed us both. I Replied, " A few months ago, I was here with another friend. You told us some stories, stories about Eric Dragimor. Do you think you could tell us again, And maybe who his...mistresses were?" I wans't planning on wasting time, because I knew the boys would show up sometime or another. "Oh, that was you. Yeah, I guess I could tell ya a few things." He hesitated, then continued a little akwardly,"He used to come down here, to this hotel alot. We'd have a couple drinks, gamble a little. Every time he was here, he found a new woman. Of course they were a few day flings, and none of them were even dhammpirs or humans. They were all show girls, and most of them still work here. She showed up on day to quit, because she was leaving because she was getting big in the belly. That was about eighteen years or so befror the accident. Last I heard of her, she has her a house somewhere in-" Thats when It happened. The nausea hit me. I grabbed Lissa's arm and put her protectively behind me. The man cut off, wondering what on eath could we be doing. I scanned through the casino, looking for the strigoi. I Seen Dimitri first, though. At first, my stomach dropped, remembering the last time we battle strigoi together. He was turned. But then I snapped out of it, and once he seen me, I noticed that he had put his guard on. He moved Adrain and Christain with him to where I was standing. The Nausea was getting stronger, so I knew the thing had to be getting closer. I spotted him. He had a human woman clinging to his side, and he was dragging her toward the exit. There was only one, so Dinitri nodded and I eased away, trying to not look like I was following him.

As soon as he left the hotel, he dragged her around back. I waited for him to ease around the side, then I stated running after him. He had dropped the girl and was prepared for an attack the second I rounded the corner. I didn't hesitate. I puleed out my stake, and we started at it. He managed to get one blow on me, but I honestly think he was stupid. Right when he moved away, I struck my stake straight into his heart. I Yanked it out and lid it back into my jacket. After I made sure he was dead, I remembered the girl. She was drunk, so I puled out a phone I had gotten just in case this happened, and called Sidney, the achlemist I knew. She answered on the first ring, "Hello?" 'Sidney, its rose. Hey, Can you call some one up in Vegas to come get this body, and redo this girls memory?" "Ok, of course. Please tell me your not on another reckless misson..?" Same old Sidney. "No, not really. Me and Lissa are doing something. " I gave her the hotels name and told her where the body was, and waited for a guy to show. I left once I knew he was here, And When I got back to Lissa , She looked ready to shout with joy. "Good job, Rose. Now lets get to sleep and pack our bags. We're going to Michigan, to look for a woman who could be In Rome!" I expected a goose chase, but Rome? This was going to be Fun, Even If we were looking for someone.

The guy was talkiong to a woman, so I figurred it was time to go. With my Guard still up, I led us all out of the Hotel, back to our own. Lissa chatted exciteedly about how she hopped we would find her brother somewhere soon. I did, too, but that didn't mean I still didn't want to go to Rome...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once me and Lissa got back to the room, I noticed how exited she really was. It hit me through the bond, and I couldn't help share her enthusiasm. She could barely calm down enough to sleep. I mean, not only might we be finding he brother, but we could be going to _Rome_! I drifted off to sleep after a while of thinking about some of the things we could do once we got there.

We woke up in the morning, and Lissa headed off to Dimitris rrom to hang out with Christain for a bit, whil I went down to the Casino. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to try my luck on the games. Adrain joined me, and I was afrais It would be really akward. But, It turns out, that it wasn't. We didn't say much, but we both got into poker pretty good. After a while, I screwed up and lost all my chips, so I just paired with him. he's pretty good, but I don't know wether that was the compulsion talking or not. He denied it up and down on the way back to our rooms, but I wasn't falling for it. "Whatever. You know you used it. Who would fold after putting half their money in when barely raised it? You made them do it." I said. "Ah, little dhampir. Atleast try to see the reasoning." I rolled my eyes an dwalked in His room. Thats when I dedcided some one had gone insane, because some of the furniture had been pushed to the side and Lissa was sitting on the bed, Intently watching Dimitri show Christain some fighting moves. "Uh, whats going on?" I asked. It was Dimitri who answered. "Christains been doing alot of fighting with magic, and he asked if he could learn acouple fighting moves. So I said I would help. Come one Rose, Help me." I had plopped on the bed With Lissa and had just gotten comfortable, even though Figting one on one with Dimitri sounded good, I didn't want to get up. "Don't we have a plane to catch?" I asked. Lissa answered,"Yeah, later on tonight so when we get to Michigan, it will almost be daylight." Of course. I hauled myself up, and went to stand infront of Dimitri.

We wrestled for a while, every now and then stopping to ask Cristain if he got it. He seemed to find us funny, and he said he understood. After about thirty minutes, we were playin rather than fighting. It ended with me laying on top of him pinning his hands down. if he had wanted to break free, he could have, but even he was having fun. He was laughing, the sound like silk. Lissa was laughing too, and Christain was pretending to sheild his eyes. I glkanced at Adrain, and he was staring at the wall, not looking to amused. I felt a twinge of guilt, but then shook it off, and remembering we had an audience, I rolled over onto the floor. Dimitri hopped up and gave me a hand to get up as well. I took it and said I would go and check out the hotel and make sure there wasn't any strigoi that way we could walk around, seeing as it was daylight and they couldn't get in for a while.

After a couple rounds about the hotel and I was positive there wasn't any strigoi near by, I went back to the room. Lissa and Christain went to eat and Try they're luck at the games, and Adrain went to the bar, leaving me and Dimitri alone. I Sat down on the edge of the bed, and he stood a couple feet away. "So comrade. Rome, Huh? Cool Place." I said, striking up conversation. "Yes, I've never been there before. I've heard the sights are amazing. Its a very Romantic place..." He leaned over to me while saying that last part. My body tingled, but I ignored it and put my hands on his shoulders. he kissed me, and I pulled him back on the bed with me.

Once again, I wish I could descrie what its like to be with him. But no words are good enough. I was laying be side him, tracing patterns on his chest with my fingers. I told him about the fantasy that the insane spirit user Avery who had tried to control Lissa had planted in my head. He replied "Once we get back to court, thats a very big posibility. I think we could make that work." "Its not a bad Idea. Us living together, staying with you _every night... _I could get used to that." He just laughed and said,"Roza..." He kissed my head and suggested we get out of bed and dressed unless we wanted to give everyone a show. I decided that was best, and reluctantly pulled away from him.

It turns out we were just on time getting dressed. I went back to my room and started packing, and Lissa walked in a few Minutes later. It was around six, six thirty. Our plane was at eight, so we had plenty of time. Lissa started getting ready to, and we chatted about random things for a while.

When it was time to go, it was still a little daylight outside, so Me and Dimitri Relaxed, just a bit. The plane ride was just like the first, And we landed without inccident. We had another nice hotel, and we all went to bed as soon as we got there. After a few hours of sleep, we got up to go eat breakfast. Lissa had written down all the details about the woman. We were in dertroit, and she lived in one of the slum like neighborhoods in the south. Dimitri figured out how to get there, and once we got to her street, I decided I didn't want to be here. There was grafeti everywwhere, and Half naked kids were playin in the road, looking like they haven't had a bath since god knows when. I was extremely glad that we stayed in the nice part of the city. Teh houses were really run down, andthere was almost no grass, just dirt and bricks. Dimitri pulled up to one of the nicer looking houses that didn't have cuss words written on it. Her name was supposively Mariana Bakens, and she lived in rome two years before coming here. We all slid out of the car, and I could tell that every one else was thinking the same as me. That this place is not a suitibale place to raise a royal child. We trudged up to the door, and Christain knocked. A pretty blonde opened the door. She didn't look like she belonged here, either,, She had the same figure as all moroi, deep blue eyes, and when she talked her voice was a calm, sweet sound. "Can I help You?" she asked, looking confused at abunch of teenagers sitting at her door. "Are you Ms. Bakens?" I asked. "Yes. Do you need something?" "I guess, yeah. We need to talk to you. Im Rose Hathaway, and these are my..My friends. And this, well this Is Valissa Dragimor." She gasped, and her eyes widened. "Yes, come on in. Make yourself at home.." I felt Lissa get excited through the bond, and we all walked in, hoping to find what we were after.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mariana led us inside. It wasn't that bad. There was clean carpet, and the furniture was nice, not leather, but an expensive looking cloth. We sat down on a sofa, and when we told her that we didn't want tea or coffee, she sat down on an armchair across from us. I seen Lissa glance around, hoping to see some one else here. From what I could tell, she was alone. "So, what brings you here?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "We understand that you had a child with her father, Eric Dragimor. Is that true?" I asked. "Oh, well. Yes." Lissa stiffened. "I knew as soon as I heard her name thats why you came. But he's not here. Ican give you the full story if you like." I felt dissapointed, but that was nothing compared to Lissa. We all nodded, so she continued, "Around twenty years ago, Me and Eric had a kid. He never found out about it, of course, but I was devestated. Not oonly did that ruin my career as a show girl, but I didn't have much Income to take care of it. I did the only thing I could think of. I quit my job and went to my parents, In Rome. We aent very fonr of eatchouther, but they softed up when they relized I was pregnat and I stayed there until I had the baby. He was so beautiful, and I loved him so much. But a horrible accident happened. My parents we out one day buying groceries about a week after My baby, I named him Micheal, was born. On the way back, they were in a car accident, not much unlike Erics. Neither survived, and I was alone, having to raise a baby with no income. It killed me, but I gave him to the orphanage. I stayed in my parents house until I knew that he had been addopted by a good family, and that was two years later. I came back to America, and something brought me here, to dertoit. I stayed in a apartment until I found a job as a wiatress, which is where I still work. I bought the Nicest house I could aford, and Here I am. I'm sorry I dont have what your looking for. I wish I could help, but all I know is he is some where in Rome, and he's under The last name Dragimor. I dod that for Eric, Incase he ever wanted to find him. The adoped parents understood that, and kept it the same. I wish there was something else I could do.." She bowed her head. My mind was turning. Where in Rome could he Be at? Im pretty sure that there aren't thousands of Dragimors in Rome, but were we going to have to go through much trouble to find him? And what happens when we do, will he want to leave his Family? Will he want to come and live at court, so Lissa can Become a voting member of the council?I looked at Lissa, and A mix of emotions were on her face, along in her head. Exicited. Sad. Scared. She was exited because we were going to Rome and we had a new trace on Micheal. Sad for Mariana because of her parents and that she had to give up her child who she loved. Scared for Micheal, because of his sad history and how he was going to find out, and that he might have to leave everything he'd come to know and love. I put my hand over hers and offered her a smile. She returned it, and we looked back at the woman.

Lissa got up, and I followed her, but she waved me off. She went an patted Marianas sholder. I felt her trying to bring spirit up and heal some of the sadness and loss that Mariana was feeling. "its ok. You don't know how much you've just helped us. Im sorry for everything thats happened. I know the feeling. I know that you miss Micheal and your parents, but you did the right thing. Micheals happy and your parents hzve passed on."I smiled, Knowing that Lissa truly felt bad about things. I seen Christain admiring her kindness, and Dimitri looked a little sad. Adrain was staring at Mariana, probally looking at her aura. "Thank you dear. I hope you find him. Tell him I send my love, and Good luck, to all of you." She smiled, and we all gave her goodbyes, and left the house. After getting in the car, we all took a deep breathe. Then, wanting to lighten the mood, I said,"Well, I think we're all going to need to brush up on our Itailan. I mean, someones got to be able to argue our hotel price." Christain rolled his eys and said,"Why dont we just get you to use some of your bad ninja skills to scare the helk out of them. Then we could practically name our price." He commented. "hush it, or you can sleep on the streets. Maybe some homless person will do us a favor and take you away."I snapped back. He just said, "Whatever. You know you'd miss me." I made a face, and by this time we were on the road to our hotel. Dimitri turned the station to some crap and I repeated my comment that I'd made on our way o the Badica house months Ago,"_After_ the Berlin way came down Comrade. And not Country, either." I turned it and it landed on some pop song. He told me I had no taste in music and Lissa Laughed.

I was gettin tired of moving from place to place already, but Adrain kept us in check. He was using his money to pay for everything. I had to be thankful, because otheewise, we would be flying coach and staing in 20$ motels. This hoetel had a buffet for lunch and super, and I hadn't eatin anything but tv dinners the past couple nights, so we all dug in. I enjoyed myself, and it was still daylight outside, so we deided that We would go look around outside. Me and Lissa, with Christian tagging alond went to a couple stores and tried on a few things. Christain sat outside our dressing room and Would aplaud us or make snarky comments about some things. I bought a cute top that would look good in rome with someshort cut-off shorts. Lissa bought a cute sundress that would look good anywhere. After getting milkshakes, we headed back to the hotel. We packed and watched tv for a while until he went back to his room for the night. I was ready to sleep, so Lissa tunred the tv down and promised she wouldn't leave the room.

After getting dressed in our new outfits, we went to the airport. It was around five in the morning, so it was still dark. me and Dimitri got in the near-far guarding position.. I served ans the near guard. We were supposed to stop in Atlanta and the get on a flight to Rome, so I would stay awake until we got on our second plane. It was a private plane, so we could do what ever then. But for now we sat in first class, and I watched the movies that were playing. I really got in to _Speed_, but other than that I was bored. Once we landed in Atlanta, it late after noon, probally three or so. We got on our private jet to Rome. I was excited, and I cold tell everyone else was too. I don't think anyone had been here before, maybe Adrain. He seemed almost estatic to be in the private plane, probalyy because he could relax a little more. The Windows were deeply tinnted, and we had alot of room. I layed back on my seat, but found that I wasn't tired enough to sleep just yet. So I talked to Lissa and Dimitri while Adrain and Christain were agruing something. After a few hours I dozed off, happy because I had had little bit of a head ache. It felt Like I only slept for ten miinutes But When i woke up It was definalely dayligh Outside. Adrain got up and stretch and said," Ladies and getleman, If you look to your right or left, you will see the great city of Rome." I smiled. We were here, in Rome.


	7. Chapter 7

**So guys, how you liking it? review please, and thanks so Much for readingg:)Oh,, and I know like nothing about Rome so if i get acouple Facts wrong, im Sorry!**

Chapter 7

Wow. Once we got out of the airport, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was so beautiful, like something you only see on tv or in fairy tales. I got to drive this time, and I had no clue where to go, so I just followed some other cars for a while, taking in the sites. I decided to call Abe, Maybe getting some directions and A hotel. "Hello?" "Hey. Its Rose. Um, what do you know about Rome, and do you think you could book me two rooms to stay in?"I asked. "Rome? Rose, why are you in Rome? And yeah, i guess I could. Where are you?" He said. "Well, we think this is where Lissa's brother is. And thats a really good question. uh...Dimitri where are we?" He held out his hand for the ohone and Mumbled,"I told you I should have got to drive," i shook my head, and gave him the phone. "Hello? Yea. I think so. Um, We just passed a hotel called...La Maison Dell'Orologio. Is that good, can we go there?" Dimitri said. "Oh, ok. So not there. Where do I go?" Dimitri mumbled to himself some directoins, and about five minutes later, we reachs St. George Roma. "Whats the big deal with this place?" I asked. Dimitri shrugged. "I dont know.. He said he's stayed here befor. Its five stars, and he can er, cut us a deal." Oh, great. Whatever. I was ready to look around. Lissa was smiling, taking in everything. I think everyone was really awed, including me. This was so beautiful!

The hotel itself was amazing. I really couldn't believe it. I knew now why Abe sent us here. I dragged myself up to Lissa and my room. It was georgous too, but I only had a few seconds to admire it when I got a phone call. Sidney. "Hey. What'd I do now?" I asked, un aware of anything bad I've done lately. "uh, well no. I don't believe that you did anything, although some one did. You remember when some one stole Eric Dragimor's records, like bank account information? Well some one stole some other records we had, from some one who had withdrawn money from his account...Ih..A Mariana Bakens.? You know her?" I froze. "Well, yeah. What did they steal?" She took a deep breath and I heard a few pages flip, then she went on,"Hmm. Some things she payed for while in Rome, and a file on an Addoption case." Oh no. "Oh God. Sidney, do you have an idea who took them?" I asked. "No. Do you?" "yeah. I promise I will tell you things to clear this up later, but for now, I have to go. Bye. Thanks for Calling."I flipped the phone shut, and Lissa was staring at me, her face a mask of concern and confusion. There were three things I knew.

One. Some one was looking for Lissa's brother. Two. They were right on our trail, if not closer, because they had records of his family. And three, the most devestating one. This person was someone who was bound and determined to ruin mine and Lissa's life. He goes out of his way to do that. His name is Victor Dashkov.

I looked at Lissa, and said all I could manage. "Victor...He's..He's after Micheal. He knows exactly where he is, too. We have to hurry." She gasped, and a tear escaped. She was afraid, and angry. I was feeling some of spirits dark effects working on her. Why won't he quit? She freed him, for Christ's sake. She would just have to hurt him, have to make him pay. "Lissa calm down. I won't let anything happen." She always calmed down when I said something like that. It worked. She breathed, and said,"Lets go."

After explaining things to Adrain, Christain, and Dimitri, we set to work. Adrain and Dimitri ran up to the orphanage that we though Micheal used to be in, and Lissa was looking through phone books, and me and Christain were looking him up on the internet. No luck there, o manny links and other crap that don't matter. Thirty minutes later, Dimitri called. "Rose, oh roza. Come quick. We need Lissa here to push it further, but they've agreed to give us his parents name. Adrains using compulsion, but he's been drinking so he can't keep it up that good. Hurry." Thank gosh. I prayed to whoever might be listening that we weren't to late. "Lissa, Christain. Come on, we have to go to the orphanage thing. Lissa, you need to use compultion on them, Adrains trying but, well he's had a few. So, they need us."

Luckily, Me and Lissa had changed. I was wearing Sweats, but they were the cute comfortable kind that you can wear in public with a t-shirt. She was wearing jeans with a t-shirt, as well, so that mean't we didn't have to hobble around in designer clothes. We quickly got a cab, and I relized I had no clue what the address was. "Uh..Orfanotrofio... How do i say downtown...Ah! Centro. Uh...Crap. i knew I should have touched up on my Itailian. Um...Lei sa dove?" I said, praying i had just asked Do you know where. "Uh, I speak English." The driver said, with barely an accent. I felt like an Idoit. "Oh. Um well theres this Orphanage, its some where in a plaza. Uh, do you have any idea where?" I said, glad he spoke english. "Uh, well theres a couple. I could try both?" "Sure. Thanks so much. Um, heres some money. Its like, 50$ in Amereican money." I gave him the money. He seemed satisfied, and he sped off. The first Orphanage Definately wasn't it. I was surprised it was still rinning. The second, I seen Our rental car out front. I thanked the cab driver again, and we jumped out. It was still daylight, so Lissa and Christain were a bit weak. I almost dragged both of them In the building. "We're here."

The people over this place smiled politely. Adrain look wore out, and Dimitri looked ready to attack. "Uh, Ciao. Do you speak english?" i asked one of them. She nodded. I looked at Lissa. She closed her eyes, then reopened them. She gazed into the womans, and said"You are going to tell us who addopted Micheal Dragimor. You will tell us where they live. And then you will forget us." The woman didn't look phased. She just simply told us of course and, still smiling a friendly smile, went and dug up some old records. I was getting Impatient. "Here you go." She handed us a file, and it had his addopted parents name listed, the date of addoption, his address, and I couldn't care less about what else. We walked off, leaving the woman there to do whatever she did. I relized she was a nun. So Did Lissa. "I just used compulsion on a nun. I'm going to Hell." She sighed, but she was smiling. "Nah. God won't care. I mean, you did it to save some other peoples lives, right? That counts for something." Adrain said. I Smiled and shook my head, but picked up our slow pace. We were walking pretty fast by the time we got to the car. I begged and pleaded that they still lived here. His parents names were Issabella and Leo Russo. Right now they Lived in a suite, well apparently the whole sixth floor in a hotel not to far from here. It was pretty much dark now, so I was on guard. Dimitri used his Gps this time since we had an address, so we arrived without trouble.

We didn't bother asking the front office. If Victor was coming, he would already know about where they live. We took the Elevator, and when it hit six I started feeling funny. I made sure my stake was in my jacket, and stepped out the elevator, with Dimitri in the back. We got to a door that had a place to swipe a card to open it. I went to knock when the door pushed open. Strange. Something should have said,'Rose. Pay attention, Lissa is here. Theres something wrong' but of course my rational voice never comes when I need it. We stepped in the room. I looked around. No one. We kept on walking when I heard Lissa crying and felt her fear. I looked to my left, and it was the badica house all over again. A little girl, a slit throat. Along with a guardian and a middle aged man. Then the nausea came, and It was _strong. _I kicked in to battle mode. So did dimitri. We shoved the into a corner and stepped forward. Then, Lissas worst nightmare came up, two strigoi behind him, and many more in the back of the room. Oh hell.


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they do help:) I know I suck at spelling and grammar and punctuation. I'm sorry if its a little rough,I'll try and fix it:) Oh, and I just realized that I can reply to peoples reviews:P I'll try and get back to people now:) (Yeah, I know I m blonde...) Anyways, enjoy the rest of the story!(:**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Hello Rosemarie, nice to see you yet again. Oh, and we cannot forget our dear Valissa." He shot her a glance that would have looked innocent If I wouldn't have known better. "We also have more company, I noticed. Christian. Adrian," he nodded as a greeting," And then there's Dimitri. Dimitri, the love of Rose's life, the person who she broke me out of prison to save, and now, the person who in result, she's put into danger." I glared. "Victor, go ahead and touch any one of them, and I swear, I will kill you. I can make it slow and very painful too." Wow, I didn't even recognize my own voice. I lightened up a bit and continued,"Then I can deal with your strigoi friends. How'd you even get them any ways? Threaten to turn them back to whatever they were before they changed?" I shot him a sarcastic look. I felt for Lissa in my head. She was terrified. And angry, very angry. She hated him so much, she had to kill him, she couldn't let him get Micheal. I wished I could look over and say something comforting, but I couldn't get distracted. "Now, Rose, do you think I'm stupid? I have fourteen strigoi here, and that's a little much for you and Dimitri alone. I made sure that I had enough to keep you away from me." Victor rolled his eyes like it was just to obvious, then continued."You wonder about why they are here? Well, all I have to do is offer them money, a place to hide out, and easy killings, and then I have a strigoi army. When the disease comes back, I will get one of them to turn me, but until then I need to be able to freely move about in the sun to do the work I've been doing." he paused, and his face lit up. "Speaking of the work I've been doing, some one would like to see Lissa." At that moment, two strigoi hauled a young boy, maybe a few months older than me, that had Lissa's blond hair, and her deep green eyes. Micheal.

"Let him go, Victor!"Lissa screamed. That had done it. If her going up there and smacking him around a few times wouldn't have gotten her killed and messed all of us up, she would have done it. While still looking at Victor, I said, "Lissa, calm down." Victor laughed. "Why are you even doing this?" I asked him. "Ah, I was wondering when this would come up. Seeing as I'm making sure there is no way you can get out of this alive, I guess I'll tell you. If our Valissa would have went back to court with Micheal, she would have become powerful. What with the queen dead, everyone isn't as settled as they should be, but with Lissa coming in to take her spot on the council, people will look up to her and her control over situations, a lot like a queen herself. Lissa's ideas are great, but they ruin everything I'm working for. While the Moroi world is all shaken up, they aren't quiet paying enough attention to strigoi. All the dhampirs and Moroi will be easy picking for our dinner. yeah, eventually everything will become normal after a while, and then things will go back to the way it was around here. But, by that time me and-" he motioned to all the strigoiin the room "- the rest of them will have an amazing reputation for finishing the Dragimors and starting the commotion, we will be leaders among strigoi. That is if we can not kill each other." He shook his head.

Victor sickened me. This was disgusting. he was trying to get every one riled up so no one would notice Moroi an d dhampir numbers going down and strigoi numbers going up. I felt Lissa's emotions hard.. Disbelief and disgust. Then some one snickered. Christian. "Whatever. If y'all get get past Rose and Dimitri then you can have the rest of the world. But I think they'll win." he tried to sound confident but I could hear fear in his voice. I really wish he wouldn't push this further. "Christian, shut the hell up before I give you to them OK?". I notice that some one had started laughing when Christian talked. I looked over to see some of the strigoi smiling and Victor cracking up. "We'll just have to see about that. Before we take you guys away, we could give you a fighting chance. " He was still laughing. I looked at Dimitri from the corner of my eye. His head slightly nodded. Without any notice, I pulled out my stake and dashed toward Victor while Dimitri got on my side where strigoi were approaching. My mind flashed back to when he was turned again but i quickly shook that off. I was maybe seven feet in front of Victor when I was restrained by four strigoi. I looked over at Dimitri and he had four stigoi on him too. I couldn't see Lissa so I went to her head. Only two strigoi where with her, Christian , and Adrian. I sighed. Thank god I was a just about master of escape.

I tried fighting off the strigoi, but that didn't work. I calmed down, and they dropped me on the ground, but didn't leave. There was no getting past them. I thought back to the time Dimitiri captured me and remembered how they took my stake. I slowly slid my stake into the leg of my pants from the top. If the wanted it they were going to have to go down there and get it, and they wouldn't get too far. I looked up and didn't think anyone had noticed that. Good. "Your forgetting who your dealing with Victor. We'll get out with Micheal. And If I don't get to kill you today, that will be my next mission. Just wait." I told him. "I'll be waiting for a while, then." He smiled, and the last thing I seen was him motioning a strigoi to do something before My Head crashed and I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK guys, How are you liking it? Review please, and I'll get back to you:) I'm trying to update often, so keep checking for new chapters!(: Enjoy!(:**

Chapter 9

I opened my eyes just a little. The light almost blinded me at first but i got used to it after a moment. Where was I? I opened my eyes all the way and felt pain in the back of my head. Not too bad, but how did it get there? Then it all registered. Micheal. Victor. Lissa. Dimitri. Us being captured. I went to Lissa's head. She wasn't in pain, but she was scared. She was looking at me, which was weird because I was looking at me. I snapped out of my head and looked at her. She was tied to a wooden chair by her arms and legs. Are you ok? She glanced around. Yeah, I'm fine, they just dragged me here. But are you ok? They knocked you and Dimitri out. He still hasn't came to consciousness. I looked to where she was staring. Dimitri was tied up like Lissa, except he had on extra hand restraints behind him. If I could extend my foot I could kick him, which might wake him up. I tried. My foot couldn't move but just a little. I tried again, and no luck. I sighed. I looked down and noticed I had ropes tying my to the chair around my ankles, waist, arms, and I had some metal looking thing around my hands behind me. God.

Where are all the guards? I asked Lissa, who was talking quietly to Christian and Adrian, while Micheal was sitting beside them, looking at me intently. I'd deal with that later. They all looked up. They are outside the door. Victor put enough there for it to be too hard for you and Dimitri to beat if we some how get out of here. he told me he didn't want us trying to use compulsion on them. Like it would work, anyways. I thought about it. Maybe it would have. Christian, can you burn these ropes? I asked him. he shook his head. No, I've tried. I have no clue whats on them. Wax maybe? But it does nothing but hurt your wrists. Adrian held up his wrists, which had burns on them. Told ya we'd need him! Christian said. You need me for more than that. You all might get to bored in here, but Since I'm here you have something to look at. Adrian smiled and shot me a glance. I smiled too, not knowing how we could even be joking in this situation. Christian pretended to gag, and i said. Ok, enough. You guys shut up unless you have an idea on how to get out of here... I furrowed my brows thinking.

"Uh,where am I?" I looked at Dimitri. "Wish I could tell you, but the good thing is you'll get to see your training at its best. We gotta get out of here, fast. We have no clue if He's coming back to get us." I told him. His eyes shot around the room, and mine followed. There was one door, and God knows how many strigoi out there, much less in this place. "Micheal. What happened? When did Victor get to your house?" I asked him, trying to figure things out peice by peice. "I...Well.."He looked down. "he doesn't really like to talk much, and he's upset about..."Lissa said. I wonder what she was going to say when I heard her in my head. 'That was his family who was killed. His little addopted little sister, his father, and his mother was also dead. he said it was horrible. He came home not to long before we got there, and Victor put his stigoi on him and told him to keep quiet. That's all he'll say.' Great. He was going to have to talk. "Listen Micheal, I have to know whats going on. What do you know?" His head raised and he said,"You want to know what I've seen? I'll tell you then."

"I work at a cafe right down the road, and I was just getting off work. I headed home like always, but the door was wide open. I smelled blood, but it wasn't humans, so I rushed in. Then I saw my dad and my sister on the ground, dead. I started to scream but that man, Victor I think, shut me up. he told me you guys were coming, and that if I didn't keep quiet he'd kill us all. So, I shut up like a good hostage, and then you guys showed up." I felt sorry for him. I knew what it was like to have some one you loved dead, or worse. But i got my happy ending, he didn't. "What do you know about us? "I asked. "Well, I knew I was adopted and that I had a sister, my parents never kept that from me. But I never knew she was a royal, or that I was too. I Just graduated from the Academy here, and I knew most of the royal families, but I never acknowledged the Dragimor's being one. Lissa told me about how she needed me too. Of course I'll come. If we get out of here alive... "He paused, then he almost smiled. "But, of course we will. Your Guardian Rose Hathaway. Your Legend. And He's pretty bad ass, too. Hey, Guardian Belikov." Dimitri Nodded. "Just call us Rose and Dimitri. So, you know about the bond too?"he looked confused. 'I thought I'd Leave you that one...' Lissa told me In my head. As I explained spirit to Micheal ( he specialized in air ), my mind was reeling. I couldn't have these ropes burned, so we wouldn't be having a replay of Spokaine.I thought about my hands. I tried to break them apart, but that didn't work. I saw Christian staring at them and my wrist got hot. I tried pulling them, but it only gave a bit. Too hot to stand it I cut off mid sentence to him to stop.

This was really good work on Victors part. He thought of every way to get out almost. I cour kick and pull, but I would only hurt myself. I moved just the right way when something sharp poked my leg, not drawing blood but drawing my attention. My stake. If I could get that out...I tried to stand on my feet while on the chair. Lissa,Christian, Adrian, and Micheal had there hand almost free from there elbows down. I could get Lissa to get the stake out...

I hobbled a few steps, and almost fell over. Ugh. "What are you doing? I don't think even you can get out of here like that." Adrian said. I ignored it. "Lissa, They didn't take my stake away. Before we were knocked out, I slid it in my pants. Get it out, and try to cut every Dimitri loose. If he can get out, he'll untie us, and I'll find out how to get of these hadcuffs." I Had finnaly reached Lissa. She looked at me lile I was crazy. "You really think this will work?"I nodded. "Come on, we got to try." She sighed and heaved up. I tried shimmying it down to my ankle, but it had stopped at my knee. Lissa rolled my pants ends up, and once they could roll up any more, she reached up and pulled out my stake. I though I might leap with joy if I wasnt tied up. She smiled. "Good job, now Dimitiri, come here." He got ever here faster than I did. Ugh. "Now Lissa, can you try and cut the ropes without cutting him? I mean, I'm sure you can heal it and all, but it would really hurt, and the strigoi would smell the blood..and.." she cut me off,"Not helping, Rose. Just hush so I can try." So I did.

After many failed attempts and almost cutting Dimitri twice, she finnaly snagged the rope a little. It didn't break, but it was enough. she tried again, and it broke apart a little more. Dimitri pulled his arms apart, and It just slid right off. "Holy crap Lissa, good job. We might get out of this!" Christian said. Dimitri took his stake out of his jacket (these people were stupid. They didn't even search us) and cut his leg ropes off. He stood up and stretched, and Once he came over to me, he got all my ropes off. But I still had on handcuffs. While he was setting everyone else free, I got Christian to start burning the metal around my hands. I was only letting it touch part of my hands so It didn't hurt as bad. Once it got really hot, Dimitri came and pushed it round with his stake, Then I seen him about to do something really stupid. "Are you out of your mind? You won't be able to use your hands for weeks!And we really need you today. We'll find another way." He rolled his eyes. "Rose, do you want out? Lissa can heal me, and your wrist to . I need to do this." I gave him my evil eye. Was he crazy? Apparently so, because without giving me time to protest again, he pulled on the handcuffs. They were hot enough to melt, but they wouldn't. They would only stretch. So we took what we got. Dimitri didn't show that his hand were burning except for a small wrinkle on his for head. I quickly pushed too, and before long, my hand were free, but I was almost tearing up with the pain in my wrist. Lissa Came over and held our hands, and in no time they stopped hurting." You know, I would smack you if you didn't just save us all." I told Dimitri. "Good thing I did." He almost smiled. Lissa gave me back my stake, and we started getting to gather a game plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!(: Hope your liking it, and I'm really sad to make these next couple chapters, cause like I said in the beginning, some ones going to die. I'm really sorry if you don't like who it is, but just wait till the end, its gonna be good:) Remember to review!(:-Taylor:)**

Chapter 10

"OK, Victor and his strigoi minions could be back any second, so we got to act fast." Said Adrian, stating the obvious. "If we go out that door, we might encounter ten strigoi. We could just end up right back in here, or we could get killed. So we need a way to find out how manys out there." I said. Every one looked at me. "What?". "Rose, don't you have like a built in strigoi detector?" Christian asked. I felt stupid, but then I thought about it. "It wont help. I cant tell you how many is out there, just if they are close or not." I explained. "Maybe if you could walk up to the door and see how strong it is we might have an idea." he said. I guess it was worth a shot. I walked over to the door, and once I got there, no nausea. Hm. I motioned Dimitri up here and all the others followed. I whispered," Nothing. I can't feel anything." Dimitri took a deep breathe and cracked open the door, braced for an attack. Once again, nothing. "Lets go while we have the strait shot." I nodded, and we hustled quietly down the hallway. It looked like we were in a dungeon. The walls were brick and had dust coated on them. The light came from ugly bar lights on the ceiling. The room we had just left had tile floor and wooden walls, so that made me think we were in some ware house, and that was an office.

As we silently jogged down the place, running into a couple of cross sections which was weird, I started to feel a little nauseous. "Hey, slow down. Some ones near. Get ready. And Lissa, if me and Dimitri can't fight them off, run. I don't care where, just try to get out. Don't worry about us." Lissa nodded, but she told me in my head 'Don't give me that crap. I'd rather get killed trying to help rather than running.' I ignored that. We rounded another corner, and three strigoi were had just turned to attack. Without hesitating, me and Dimitri jumped on them. In almost three or four minutes we had two down. The last one was on the defensive. After a few seconds of trying to sake him, I tried getting a blow on his head, letting him try and get on the offensive when he gave Dimitri an opening. Just like that, he was dead.

We went back to retrieve the others, and we got a couple good jobs. "If y'all are going to do that every time we make a kill, I'm thinking about letting them get us." I said. Lissa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You killed strigoi. I know its just an average day for you but its still a big deal for us. Now lets go before more come." She had a point. We kept walking when we found a ladder. Huh. I climbed up in back while Dimitri was in front. Once he got to the top, we all stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked, turning on my defenses. "Just a cap. I don't know whats up there, either. Stay alert." I did. After a moment, I heard some scraping metal and we started moving again.

We all climbed out of the passage ways to find ourselves in a blandly decorated room. The walls were an ugly grayish blue, and the curtain over the one window was a huge, thick gray one made out of a material that I thought was wool. There was a area rug, the ugly blueish color, also. A desk sat near the door with paper files all over it. After checking that there was no danger nearby, I walked over to the papers. Records. Eric Dragimors records, along with Mariana's. Then there were blue prints, receipts, and some type of essay looking thing. It stood out, so I picked it up and starting reading. _'I'm sad to say that today we must undergo the process of awakening another strigoi. It's against my nature, but I cannot let the other royals regain much control if I am to succeed in being a leader among strigoi, and one day control all the Moroi. Robert is on edge around the rest of the strigoi, and it pains me to ask him to leave, but I'm afraid he is in the way. If only he would agree...But that can always be done by force. Anyways, I almost have a big enough army to be able to capture Micheal and his sister, along with her guardian, which I am sure that will be Rose, so I have to be sure to have a large, strong army to over come her. I will come back to write what happened with the strigoi awakening.'_ Ugh. Sick. I looked down and at the bottom of the page, there was some more writing. I read it. '_It seems as if the world is up side down. I have forced my own brother to awaken. I truly do regret this, because he is not the same anymore. The only reason he hasn't killed me, or ran off is because he is grateful to me for forcing this new life upon him. He makes the others stay, too. They are awaiting me to join them. I don't necessarily want this life, but I will not die from this disease. As soon as Valissa is dead, I will be turned. This is the last time i will be writing, because my plan is under way, and I will be strigoi before long.' _

Oh. My. God. Victor forced his own brother to become strigoi. He really is out of his mind. I slumped, then realized that everyone was towering over my shoulder, looking at the paper with disgust. Some one started clapping, and we all about jumped out of our pants. "Well done. I thought I had fool proofed everything, but your no fools, I can see. You passed all got out of your ropes, passed all six strigoi, and managed to find your way through the sewer. I'm impressed!" Victor told us. "Well, you guys didn't take my stake, and we only found three strigoi. So maybe this wasn't fool proofed after all." I snapped back. He swore under is breath, then he spoke where we could hear. "I told the to check you. Oh well, you've just set yourself up for death. There is no way you can get past all of the strigoi I have. Like I said, I'm not stupid." He smiled, and he pressed a button on a remote control that was attached to his pants. Before we could react, strigoi were every where. "I'll leave you all to battle it out. Try not to make too much of a mess." Victor walked out of the room, leaving us with fifteen or so strigoi. Without breaking my glare at all of them, I told Christian,"Get everyone into a corner. Surround them in fire, and stay in there with them." He scoffed. "Like hell I will. Guys you heard her, Get into a corner." I didn't have time to argue with him. I felt the room heat up a little, and then we started our attack. Christian lit up a couple, while me and Dimitri fought some on our own. All of them were at us at once, mainly at Christian, seeing as he was killing as well as defending. I broke away from Dimitri to go stake the ones who panicking in the fire. Those were easy kills. Dimitri continued by himself, and I worried about him every second, but that didn't stop me from fighting. I could feel Lissa's terror, and then again, her out rage. She wanted to help some how too. Good thing she was surrounded in fire.

Slowly, On by one. We took down the strigoi. Christian would set a few on fire, and Me and Dimitri would stake them, if Dimitri wasn't battling with one. Once, Me and Christian almost got knocked out when one came from the side too fast for us to stop it and it slammed us against the wall, but Dimitri stopped it. This was just like the battle at the Academy. On and on it went, and we fought each tone until I found that there were no more to Fight. Hm. I looked at Dimitri with wide eyes, and he smiled. "We did it!" he practically shouted. I couldn't believe it. This was the victory of our lives! Christian let the otthers go, and Lissa ran up and hugged me. "I'm so proud of you. You really just saved us." Then she left me and went to Christian. I didn't want to know whats going on over there, so I ran up to Dimitri. I kissed him, and he smiled back. I couldn't believe that we had just made it through all of the strigoi. But something was telling me that this wasn't over. I Went back on guard, and everyone noticed my change in attitude. They all shut up, and i motioned for them to follow me. We went through the door Victor had left through to find him standing across the room with his mouth wide open. Behind him there were only five strigoi, but that was enough. He slit his eyes at us. "How? How could you possibly beat eighteen of them! Lissa will not make it out of here alive." His voice was fierce, and at that moment the strigoi all went after Lissa. Then three more. god, without Christian we couldn't do this. He was still trying though, and we managed to get a couple down. In the midst of the battle I heard Lissa scream, and turned just in time to see one of the strigoi had picked her up. My eyes widened, and I charged after him. Adrian had seen it too, and for some reason he was going after him also.

Then something hit. I remembered Christians words from before...'We could use him as a..sacrifice.' I don't know how he planned to do it, but Adrian was trying to save Lissa by killing himself. "Adrian, I have this. Get the crap out of here with Micheal!" I shouted, a tear escaping my eyes. Both of us still after the strigoi, he shouted,"Little dhampir. You have to help them. This is the least I can do, and in a way, I'm saving the moroi world from Victor. I'll always love you, Rose." I knew he as right, that we would all die if I didn't try and help Dimitri, but Lissa was mine, mine to protect, and she couldn't die. Just as i was about to say something else, I was attacked, and I had to fight him off. I realized I was fighting Robert. "its been a while,Rose." he said. No way was I talking to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Adrain. i managed to keep on the defensive side against Robert while watching Adrian stand between The strigoi with Lissa and Victor. He was using compulsion on it. I heard him say,"Let her go. You won't kill her." The strigoi wasn't listening, but he wasn't killing Lissa either. Victor was shouting at the strigoi too,"What are you doing? Kill Her! Don't Listen to him!" I couldn't believe compulsion was actually working. I just hop- Ow! Robert hit me, and I went flying a good ten feet back. I had to pay attention to my own battle, but I just couldn't help it..."Listen, your not going to hurt her,. Your going to let her go." The strigoi was standing there confused. Then Victor used his own compulsion and said,"Forget her, kill him!" Adrian wasn't making the strigoi resist to that, so the strigoi lunged. I only had time to scream a short "NO!" Before I heard a sickening crack and seen Adrian's Lifeless body on the ground. I was crying, but I leaped at the strigoi who had just Killed him. I caught him by surprise, and he made for an easy kill.

Dimitri had taken care of the rest, and was now fighting Robert. I couldn't worry about that. I was set on Victor. "Its your Fault he's dead. I swear Victor, I'm going to kill you." I hissed. He gave me a wry smile. "That's fine, but you will always have his death on your hands, and I know it will kill you on the inside. It will be alot like Dimitri, except there's no bringing him back." That did it. I jumped him, and dragged him to where Dimitri was over powering Robert. "You get to watch him die first. You can know that his death was on your hands." Just as i said that, Dimitri killed him. I smiled, stake in hand, and pressed it to his chest, drawing blood. He screamed, and I said,"You know, your not stupid. Your an idiot. You should have never captured me and killed me when you had that chance, and none of this would have happened. So enjoy hell." I stabbed the stake through his heart. And just dropped to my knees on the floor. We might have won, but it was at a cost. He was right, I never would forgive my self for Adrian's death. I couldn't help but crying. Lissa was crying too, and Micheal and Christian were standing with there heads bowed. Dimitri came to me, and whispered that it was ok.

I knew we had to do something, so i called Sidney, and then Abe. Sidney sent some people of her own, and Abe found us, looking heart broken. He told us we would arrange for the funeral later, but now we needed to get back to court while the alchemists worked. I stopped sulking enough to listen, and after a few hours we were on our final flight home. That's when I found Lissa, and we rode back together, silent tears escaping both of our eyes. "It was my fault. i could have helped with the compulsion, made him sleep or something. I just...was shocked." Lissa told me. "Oh, Lissa, it was my fault. You were mine to protect, and I didn't do that. I should have gotten you away first." She shook her head. "No, it wasn't none of our faults. Adrian did this, out of love and friendship. We owe it to him to acknowledge that he sacrificed his life for all of us. He died a noble man." Christian said from behind us. He was right, but I still couldn't stop beating myself up with what if questions. But, my exhaustion caught up with me, and I fell asleep after a while of harassing myself. And it was horrible, because I knew that this was the first night of many that there would be no chance of Adrian in my dreams.

* * *

**Ok, I know I just killed off alot of peoples favorite character, and i'm sorry, but he did die out of love and loyalty. I'm sorry if you don't think that I did the right thing, but like I said, the end is good.:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**No, of course this isn't the end:) Review please!(: -Taylor:)**

Chapter 11

Or at least I thought that I wouldn't see Adrian. As soon as I fell asleep, I felt his presence. "Adrian!" I said, half afraid, and half hopeful. "Yes, little dhampir?" he replied. I laughed and ran up to him, tears streaming down my face. "But your...dead. How?" I asked. "Well, yes, I did die. But you out of all people should know that you didn't always leave once you die. And just because I died doesn't mean my spirit or ghost doesn't have its abilities, either. I can still walk dreams." He said, hugging me tighter. "So, canyou still visit me every night?" I asked hopefully. "Yes, I'm sure I can. But I'm not going to." he replied with a sad smile. "Why?" If I could see him every night, I wouldn't miss him so badly. "Because, Rose. You need to live your life, with no interference with me. I love you, so much. Believe me, it's hard for me to be this selfless. If Icome to you every night, then you won't be able to move on past this. You need to get over my death, and have a happy life with Dimitri and Lissa. And you know I will hold you back from that." I thought about his words, and they were true. I would always beat myself up for his death, and if i talked to him every night I wouldn't be able to get over that. I was about to tell him how i was sorry and that this was my fault, but he cut me off. "This isn't your fault. I did this for you, for Lissa, and for everyone else out there. And you tell Lissa that too. i seen how she thought it was her fault too..". "Your not visiting lissa?" I asked, kind of upset. She missed him too. "No, well I didn't want to freak everyone out. If I visit her in her sleep, you know that she'll go to pieces if I tell her I won't go back." True, he had a point. "What If I need you? Or If I really need to talk to you? Would you come then?" I hoped. "Maybe. If you beg enough." He smiled. I asked him,"How would you know if I'm begging?" He thought that over then he hesitantly answered,"Rose, just because your mental walls are up and kepping us out of your head, your still in ours. Its like..I can't really explain. Maybe its like we can sense you. Your always there, along with any other shadow kissed person. Its kind of like you belong with us, and as long as your alive, your right on our edge, constantly brushing up against us. I'll know if you need me that bad." Creepy, and I really wished he wouldn't say 'us'. But i didn't know how much time I had, so I shut up and savored the moment. "I am going to miss you, Rose." He said. I looked up at him and replied,"I'll miss you too." I kissed him,on the lips seeing as i knew Dimitri wouldn't care, and Adrian was...gone. He seemed surprised, but kissed back. i broke away and said,"Don't forget me, and please. Visit when you can." I kissed him one last time, and he smiled. The dream faded away, and I woke to a jolting plane.

"I take it we're in court?" I asked Lissa. She nodded. "Listen, I talked to Adrian, and he said that we have to quit killing ourselves over this. He said he did it because he loves us." She Smiled, just a bit, but then looked hurt. "He visited you?" She asked. "Yeah, but I'm shadow kissed, so we're always crossing lines. I'm probably the only one he can do that to now." I lied, hoping she would believe it. She seemed satisfied, and after a while we were all dragging ourselves out of the plane. Our luggage was being sent for, so I didn't have to bother with un packing. Instead of shouting the news out to everyone that there was another Dragimor, I conviced Lissa we needed to make a phone call to a couple of people. First off, I needed to call Sidney about the records on the desk. Next, we would call Micheals real mother so he can talk to her. I hoped it would be some great reuinion for them, and Lissa agreed.

The phone rang once, and Sidney answered,"Hey, Rose." it's about time I didn't have to tell her it was me everytime I called. 'I see you finally put my number in your phone?" I mused. "No, I just have it memerized." She said. Oh. "Hey, well I was calling to see if you guys found the files that hgad been stolen in that office." She paused for a second then said, "Yeah, we did. You know the 'Jane Doe' that the account name was under in Eric's file? Well, apparently that was a fake name, and she is really the Maraina Bakens. Who knew?" Hmm. I sighed. "Ok, Good. And I'll check into that. I gotta go, but I'm sure we'll talk soon." I said. I thought I heard her giggle. "I'm positive we will. Bye Rose." "Bye," i replied and then hung up. Luckily, We still had the information about Mariana, so we could easily get her phone number. Once I found it, I called, hoping it worked.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice said. "Hey, its Rose. I came by your house the other day asking about your son?" I said. "Oh, of course. You have any luck?" Hmph. Luck. "Yeah, well if you mean did we find him, then yes. And we called so you could talk to him, but I need to ask you something first. i thought Eric never found out you had a kid?" I asked her. "No, he didn't." She said, now sounding confused. I continued,"Well, why did he have a bank acout for a 'Jane Doe', who we found out was really you? I thought it might have been child support." I heard her sigh, then she said,"He never found out about the kid, but We were...together before that. He used that to book hotel rooms, and gamble on. We out it under my name, well my fake name, so his wife wouldn't find out, although it was his money. I guess it wasn't hidden to well. Oh, it doesn't matter now. Now, about Micheal. Is he ok? What happened? How's he doing?" She went on. I stopped her to say,"I'll let him tell you all of that." I heard her gasp, but Christian had just retrieved Micheal for us, and I handed him my phone. After I quickly told him who he was speaking to, his eyes widened, and he said,"Hello?" we left to give him some privacy. I could get my phone back later. Now, we had bussiness to do.

How we would confront this bussiness, I had no idea. I was all in for busting down the doors to wherever the council was and showin some of there stupid asses up, but Lissa having a brother wasn't the only news we had to break. I decided I would go to Daniella, Adrains mother, while Lissa went with Christian to find Tasha. They both thought she would know how to appraoch this. I was pacing, almost crying again. I had to stop that, some one was going to take away my guardian title. "Do you want me to come with you?" A fimilar voice with a slight russian accent said. I smiled. "Thank you so much, Dimitri. I don't know how to say it." I walked over to where he stood and laced my fingers with his. We silently walked to Adrains parents home, and we earned a few stares from by standers. Wether it was because we were together, because I was almost crying, or because people knew where we had gone and what had happened, I didn't know. Or care. I got closer to Dimitri, glad that we could finnaly be together, even though society wasn't happy about it. I was subconciously following Lissa, and once she had broke the news to Tasha, I immediately paid attention. Tasha was sad, but she had a determination in her eyes about Micheal. Good. They can handle that. In the mean time, I was walking into Adrians house, about to tell his parents their only son was dead.

I let go of Dimitri's hand but didn't move away. When daniella and Nathan walked in, they noticed something. "Hey Rose, good to see you. What's going on? Wheres Adrian?" Daniella was acting calm, but I could tell she sensed something was wrong. "Umm, well theres alot happening, but you'll find out about that later...But as for Adrian..."I couldn't do it. I started Chocking up, and next thing I knew, I was grying. Damn. I looked at her through my tears, and Noticed she had started crying too. "Is he..Is he...?" She couldn't finish her sentence. Dimitri saved me from having to say anything else, though. "Yes. We're so very sorry." He had a deep pain and sadness in his voice as well, and I knew he wished he could have helped. As for Daniella, well. It was horrible. I had never seen a mother who had just lost her child before, and decided I never wanted to see it again. I was expecting her to ask how, but she was too much a mess to talk. It was Nathan who spoke. "H-how? Why?" he seemed just to shocked to process anything. I opened my mouth to speak, but once again I was saved by Dimitri. "There was an attack, and A strigoi was about to kill Lissa. He sacrificed himself to save Lissa and technically the whole Moroi world. Like Rose said, you'll definately hear about all of that later. But he did it because he was so loyal and caring. The died an honorable man." Dimitri bowed his head, and let everthing sink in. I didn't know how to leave, so I decided to dismiss ourselve by telling them,"I'm so so sorry i couldn't stop it. I'll leave you alone, I know alot has happened." I started to walk away, but Daniella gave me a hug before I could move. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for loving him. You honestly made life worth living for him. I really apreciate it." I Didn't lnpw what to say to that, so i just nodded, and we left.

I Kind of felt bad about not doing anything about Lissa and Micheal tonight, but it was late in the Moroi day, and Every one was retiring to bed, so there was a council meeting being held first thing in the morning. I had a room, but no way was I sleeoing in it alone tonight. I went to Dimitri to his, grateful to have him once again. I Didn;t have any clothes over here, so I stripped down to my bra and underwear. He raised one eye brow, and threw me a t-shirt. "Your gonna get cold." He said. I rolled my eyes but put the shirt on anyways. It was huge, but comfortable, and it smelled great. I waited for him to climb in bed but he didn't. So I went and sat down right in the middle. He had taken his shirt off, but still wore his jeans. Hmmm. "Whats wrong?" I asked. I wondered if he wasa uncomfortable with me being here. I mean, its not like we haven't done it before, but it was a little wewird just going to bed with the other there too. But he didn't show it if he was so I let it blow off. "I just don't know if its right to do this now." he said. Oh god, please, anything but a break up. No way was I going to be able to handle that. He turned around and looked at me. "You love me, right?" He asked. what kind of question was that? No crap. "Yes, of course." i replied, wondering where this was going. "You want to spend our ife with me?" Again, another dumb question. "You know I do." I still wondered what was going on. "And i'm not holding you back from anything,either, am I?" Good god, he was full of retarded questions today. "No! Whats with all the questions?" I finaly said. He took a deep breath, and he shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, I seen something I thought i would nevver see on him. Was he nervous about something? I put my hand on his shoulder, and he grabbed it with one hand, and slid away, still holding one hand, and pulled me off the bed. 'Dimitri, what are you.."He silence me with a shake of his head. Something should have been telling me to freak out, but I was completely oblivous to what was going on. Even when he did what he did next, nothing rang a bell. He was down on one knee, and I was staring at him like he was cray. He pulled out a box, and I oonce again wondered what the hell was going on. It wasn't until he opened it and a beautiful silver ring with three dimonds, the largest in the middle, two other smaller ones on each side, when i realized what was going on. I couldn't help the tear that escaped my eyes."Dimitri.." I could bsrely whisper his name. He took one more breath, and said the words that changed my life,"Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you with every once of my being, and I am asking if you will take my hand in marrage. Will you marry me,Roza?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody!(: Thanks for your reviews, and I'm glad to see that you guys weren't to upset about Adrian:) And this chapter doesn't ave much in it..But the next few chapters Im going to have to explain some things to make the story make sense...so hang in there!(: Anyways..Enjoy!(:**

Chapter 12

I couldn't find my voice. I knew I was making Dimitri nervous by not saying anything. So, instead of saying all the romantic and mushy things that would definately scare some people, I threw myself in his arms. I think I surprised him because he took a few moments to realize what was happening. "So should I taake that as a yes?" he asked. I finnaly found my voice. "Of course." I replied. I pulled back to look in his eyes. I could see that I had just made his day, if not his whole life. He helped me stand back up, and then he slid the ring on the proper finger on my left hand. I pulled it back to look at it in the light. It was gorgeous. Once he got up, I kissed him. Then I kissed him again. And After the third kiss, I knew exactly where this was going tonight.

Mmm. I rolled over, and Dimitri was already up and looked like he had just got out of the shower. "Hey. I was wondering if I were going to have to wake you up. We have to go see Lissa and Micheal this mornig at the meeting." Oh yeah. I rolled out of the bed, and got a really fast shower. I put on some jeans and a red tee, and even though jewlrey wasn't the best idea for a guardian, I put on my ring. That made Dimitri smile. I just had to tell Lissa.

As we walked to where the meeting was being held, I wondered what would happen. What if they didn't believe us? Or what if they just didn't care, Lissa got her spot, and it didn't help any issue that was happening. I shoved those what if's out of my head when I saw Lissa walking around the entrance, waiting for me or Christian. I decided to tell her now, while I had her alone. "Hey! There you guys are. Uh, whats wrong with Rose?" she asked. I realized I was smiling like an idoit. "Um Lissa. Come around here, I wanna talk to you for a sec." She looked confused but followed me a few steps away from all the people going into the meeting. Dimitri started to stay back, but i dragged him along too. "So, what is it?" She asked, her curosity getting the best of her. I gave her my left hand. She studied it for a moment and through the bond I felt confusion..and then...Bang! She was estatic once she realized what she was looking at She Talked me with a hug, and she was almost teared up too! Then she looked at Dimitri (she still feels like a mother to him, so this was kind of funny) She was still overly happy, but she narrowed her eyes at him and said,"Its about dang time. What were you waiting on, for her to turn thrity?" But she smiled, along with him, and gave him a hug too. "You know I'm tottaly planning this, right? Oh, and I expect to be your maid of honor." she told me. "Of course, wouldn't dream of it other wise." It was still funny to see her get worked up over this, but then I thought of how Adrian would react. Lissa was thinking the same. 'He would be happy that you were happy.' She told me in my head. I gave her a smile and nodded. "We better get back, because you have to be up there soon." I said, breaking the silence that was going on outside my head. She quickly remembered it and hurridly walked towards the door.

The person conducting this meeting was being conducted by an Ivashkov who's name I couldn't place. He didn't waste time on irrelevant stuff, like how we found him. I actually had to help explain some things with Lissa, seeing as I was her guardian. One of the first questions he asked was,"Has there been a DNA test to prove that Micheal is truly a Dragimor?" Uh oh. I looked at Lissa, who was sitting between me and Micheal. She spoke up,"Yes. It proved positive." I gave her a look that said what the hell? 'Last night while your were busy doing whatever.' she told me through the bond. Oh, I can see how I didn't realized it through my...distraction. The man nodded, and then asked me,"How did you come to know about this?" I guessed it was ok to mention the queens note now. Good thing I had thought to bring it with me. "Well, when I was at my hearing, before my trial, Ambrose gave me this letter, from the queen. I had to hide it until now. Here." I handed it to him. Then something occured to me. Whats going on with Ambrose? Has he been on trial yet? If so, what happened? I made a mental note to find out later. After the guy read it, he read it aloud. Every one gasped. They were thinking exactly what I wanted them too. That this was hard evidence that I didn't kill the queen. Ha. Then, after a moment of silence, he said. "You know, I think this is enough. Lissa does have every right to be on the council now, but I will ask for any objections from any of the other council members." I waited, and no one said anything. "well, we grant you permission to take your family's spot on the council, Princess Dragimor." He stood up, and i took that as a sign it was ok to move. I gave Lissa a hug, and told her "It was just about worth it. Good job, Lissa." but as soon as the words were out of my mouth., the guy turned around and sat back down. Hmm.

"There is also another order of bussiness to take care of. Now is not the time, I'm afraid, but tonight, another meeting shall be held to sort out who will be our next leader." he looked at me and had a glint of humor in his eyes. "Now..You may go." I stood up, once again, and this time everyone else did too. After everyone of our friends congrats to Lissa, and then to me, because I explained to every one about me and Dimitri, we went our seprate ways. Me and Dimitri went back to my room. Once we were there, I asked him,"Do you know what happened to Ambrose? I mean, has he had a trial yet?" Dimitri thought for a second, then replied, "i sat with Tasha during the meeting, and we talked about that. He did plead guilty, thank god. But his...er Exicution isn't for a few more days. Four, I think?" I sighed, and made up my mind that I did not want to watch that. Then, another thought hit me.

"Oh, and when you were...strigoi...I went to Baia. I told ou about it. Do you remember?" I hated bringing up his past life, but this was important. "Yes, you said you met my family." he replied. I continued,"Well, I told them you were strigoi. Your clearly not any more, and i think it would be a good thing to tell them, ecspecialy sice we're...getting married. I don't really know how they'll take it, but its best if we do it in person. And I might want to like, prepare them first, because if you just came walking in I'm pretty sure some one would have a heart attack." I barely took a breath, and I was breathing heavily by the time I finished. He loked almost sad, but then again thoughtful. "I guess your right. Its been so long...And they knew about the whole strigoi thing..Hm. I can't remember correctly. Did you tell them about us?" He said. I shook my head. "No. But we all told stories about you, and they all wanted to hear from me because I had been with you for the past year, and I reckon they figured it out. I couldn't stop crying for the forst thing, and then..we'll I guess I suck at hiding things." He nodded, then gave me a small smile. "Well, i guess we're going to Russia." I smiled back. "I don't want to be here when they...deal with Ambrose. And we have to wait for the meeting tonight..but maybe we could go ahead and leave..tommorow?" I really wanted to go, because I remembered last time how when Sidney was the one explaining thing, I felt empty. That was supposed to be him. He nodded. "Of course. That will be fine, and we'll book us a flight." I smiled. It wasn't near time for bed, but I was pretty dang hungry for some lunch.


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Thanks for all of your support, and to those whose reviews I couldn't get back to , Thanks! I know that it is rushed, and definately blunt, but I'm trying not to make this too long for a fanfiction!(: Thanks for your critisism, and more is welcomed:)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Lord Ivahskov, the same person who had conducted the meeting earlier today (whose name I found out was Lloyd. Never heard of him), had just xalled the meeting to orded. I looked at Lissa, who was finnaly sitting where she belonged, with the rest of the council. I smiled at her, knowing that this was not only her first vote on the council, but the we would find out our new Queen..or King. I was surprised they let as many people in as they did..Many non royals were here, and so were dhampirs who weren't assigned to some of they royals in here. "The council has spoken today about who we decide best as our ruler," I felt Lissa's hurt through the bond. She hadn't been included in with them on that. But Lloyd continued,"and we are holding this meeting to see if there are any objections, and to read out who Queen Tatiana had willed to be the next ruler." We all were on the edge of our seats, waiting for him to get on with it. He pulled out a sheet of some fancy looking paper, which I realized was the delcoration that stated some of the queens non-personal last wishes. He cleared his throat, and read aloud,"_As for who I want to be our mnext ruler will depend on some things. First of all, they have to be a member of the council by the time I havve passed. Second, they have to accept and pledge todo everything in their power to keep the peace of all people. And third of all, they have to know and undestand the responsibility that being the Moroi rulker takes. You all will understand my choice, for this person is very nuetral, and very supportive abut issues bothering our people. This person is,"_ we all were holding our breathes, including me. I was praying to whatever was listening for it not to be a stuck up royal that was already on my bad side. After pausing long enough to tourture us, he finished,"_ This person in Princess Valissa Dragimor." _Holy shit. I never saw that coming, and neither did Lissa. I was about to jump and scream with joy, abut she was almost mortified! I rolled my eyes and wished this stupid bond would work both was so I could tell her to stop looking like her dog just died and act like she should. I glanced around, and noticed that everyones face was either one of joy, surpirise, or thoughtful. No one seemed angry or outraged. "Are there any objections or any one who like like to say something?" Lloyd asked. No one said anything. Then he looked at Lissa. "I'm not trying to put you on the spot, Princess, and you may have as much time as you need to figure it out. Just know, the council all voted that you are the best choice as well. Your smart, your willing to compromise, and you can handle many situations, as we've all seen. So, ou make take yoiur time,or you can accept or deny this request now." He was speaking very gently, so she didn't feel overwhelmed. All Lissa could manage to say through her shock was,"I need..Rose..for a moment." Lloyd nodded and beckoned for us to go where ever to discuss this.

As soon as we were away from everyone's hearing rang, I shouted! "Lissa, oh my gosh! This is such an honor for you! Why are you killing everyones buzz?" She just stared wide eyed at me. Then, finnaly getting together her voice, she said,"Rose, how am I going to do that? I'm barely eighteen! I'll have to make huge desisions, and I'll always be on the go, and I know I've given Leigh up for now, but what If I decide to go later on? And what if i screw things up majorly, and everyone's pissed..and.." She huffed, and I touched her arm and said,"Lissa. You act way older than eighteen on issues that you will be dealing with. You always find a happy medium for everything, and the queen admired your ideas! Anybody can tell you that! Victor even said it! And no, you won't have to always be going places. That was Queen Tatiana. This is you. Yeah, an occaisonal diner or party, and you'll have to go to things that are a tradition, but you cando whatever you want. And as for Leigh, well now you could go to any school of your choice, you'll have your royal guard there. Or you could get some one to come here and teach you! We could travel the world still, and you wouldn't have anything to hold yoiu back. And you can't make everyone happy on everything, but god knows you get close enough to it! Please Lissa. You know that you need to accept. And I;ll always be there to help you. No matter what, if you need me, I'll be there." After I finished my lecture, I saw she was crying, but she was also smiling. She gave me a huge hug, and said thank you. Without another word, she waked back to where we came. I quickly went back to my seat between Dimitri and Christian, and watched as Lissa took a deep breathe, smiled, and stated in avoice louad and clear, and full of power and control,"Lord Ivashkov...I Accept." Me and Christian exchanged swift side long glances, and at the same time stood up cheering and clapping. Some looked at us likie were were stupid while a few others stayed seated and clapped. And then there was Dimitri, Tasha, Mia, and Eddie who were all with Christian and me moments after we started. Lissa was blushing and telling me to shut up in my head. After a few minutes, Lloyd gave us a look that silenced us. "As you can hear and see, we are very excited! You will be crowned as queen whenever you are available." Oh crap. I hadn't told her about our trip to Russia. Luckily, she knew about Ambrose. She thought it over in her head (I was monitoring her thoughts) and she decided that two weeks would be apropriate. She was dismissed first, but she took me with her. I wondered what was going on, but when we got outside, she said "Cover me, all these people are going to attack me." She smiled, but I could understand why she would want to hide. We ran until we reached her room, and we were laughing by the time we reached it.

"Good lord, for a Queen, you sure are afraid of people." I mused. She shook her head and said,"You couldn't see their auras. Most of them meant they were happy and excited, and in the royal world that means they are going to trample you with congratulations to be 'polite'. Ugh." She got some junk food and we plopped up on her bed. "So, whats up? I know you and Dimitri got something going on, because theres wedding coming up. So..?" she asked. well, she was almost right. I sighed, and knew I had to tell her now or never. "Well, Dimitri's family thinks he's strigoi, thanks to me. At the time, he was, but thats changed. They need to know, and they also need to know about," I wiggled my fingers at her," this. That would be a really akward phone conversation, so were eaving tomorow. We head to seatle (onece again, Seatle. Always Seatle.) in the morning, and then a one way flight to Novibrisk." I remembered the time i spent there, and shivered. She smiled, and all she had to say was,"Good Luck. Have fun." I thought about it. Yeah, this would be fun if luck helped us with keeping all family members from having heart attacks. Sigh.

**Ok, I know it was short, but you do not want to hear about my day today, and I want this to be a happy story, not a nightmare, so I'll make up for it tommorow! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again guys, thanks for everything:) Enjoy!(:**

Chapter 14

So leaving didn't go all that well. "What do you mean you over booked first class?" I practically screamed at the cashier. She looked as if I were any other kid who was pissed at their flight being messed up. "Ma'm, I'm sorry, but theres nothing I can do. I could get you a later flight or you could fly coach. Your choice, but your holding up the line." she was a large woman with beautiful carmel colored skin. I glanced back at the line of tourists and turned back to her. I heard Dimitri say something about it being ok and that we'll fly coach but I ignored it. I glared at the woman. She at first looked afraid but then decided that I was s teenager who wasn't a threat for a security guard who would come for me the second I tryed to hurt her. If only she knew. "How about this. I get you two coach seats by yourselves. Its the best I can do, and atleast no one will be sitting in your row. So do you want the deal or not?" I sighed. "Fine. We'lll take it." I said. She gave us our tickets, and I made a point of storming away. I know i was acting twelve, but public airlines are not to be trusted.

After boarding the plane, Dimitri and I settled down into our two seats in a row of three, which one seat stayed un occupied. "This is why you should let me handle situations like this. You shouldn't be mad at her, she had nothing to do with it" Dimitri said softly. I kind of felt like I was back at St. Vladimirs going somewhere on a guardian missoin with him, and this was one of the rare times he let his guard down around me. Forbidden love, but it was so sweet. Not sweet enough to trade for this open, almost easy love. Yeah, there were people who looked down on dhampirs dating dhampirs. Thats why we didn't show too much PDA. But all in all, it was so much easier than both of us trying to deny our feelings and get on with our lives. "Well, just because it wasn't her fault doesn't mean she was out of the line of fire. And all you could have done is been nice, and we would have some annoying, overweight guy sitting in between us. I think it worked out." I replied. He rolled his eyes, and pulled out a book. A western, no doubt. I decided i would read over his shoulders to see what the fuss was all about.

The book was not a favorite by a long shot. Infact, it was a least favorite. No way could I understand why Dimitri could read that. I was estatic when we landed in seatle. One reason, I would be sitting in quiet first class, and two, I could listen to music or watch the movie without disturbances for the next eleven hours. Little conversation went on between Dimitri and me, but it wasn't a bad silence. It was the kind where theres nothing to say, so you just enjoy eachothers presence. Once our flight took off, I found that after a while I could sleep. My last thought before drifting off to sleep was that of Adrains last visit. I knew he wouldn't come back unless I needed him, but I missed him enough to need him .

The flight was simple enough, so when I got off with Dimitri I was in a good mood again. I didn't nessicaraly want to go running around Novibrisk though. Although I was excited to be in Russia with Dimitri, it brought back moemories from when I was looking for him. Those pushed aside, this felt right, me being here with him. Like we both were meant to be here together. And I really liked that feeling.

"Here we are, Roza!" Dimitri told me with wonder in his voice. He too seemed excited to be here with me. I smiled, and as we walked around the sidewalks looking for a place to get a rental car, he would tell me about the things he wished we would see one day. I had actually seen some of them on my last trip here, but I didn't acknoledge that. We finnaly found a place that looked good, and Dimitri got his wish. I let him handle this situation, mostly because the rental guy spoke in Russian. I was even having fun listening to the conversation, partly because it was so different from english, and partly because Dimitri sounded really sexy talking in Russian. Ok, mostly because of Dimitri.

"So, whats been going on at the house? I mean, is everyone ok? I know that they know about us, but are they ok with it? How do they like you?" Dimitri went on. It was unlike him, but if I were in this situation I'd be worked up to. "Well, nothing out of usual. Yeah, they're all great. Karolina and her kids are doing good, and Yeva is...well you know. Olena is still a wonderful mother, and Viktoria's a nice young girl. And I think Sonya still might be pregnat,too." I though for a second. Mainly about Viktoria. I continued," Yeah, they all are fine with us. As for liking me...Well its like...its like I am part of the family. they welcomed me in, and they even asked me to stay and live with them. They told me I could get a job locally andlive in your room. I almost took them up on it, but I had to save you. I love them all so much, and they remimded me of you. Viktoria is the only one who might have a problem with me though..." I thought that I might as well tell him. I looked at him, and he was smiling. I knew he liked the idea of me there, part of the family. "Good. I'm so happy that they were kind, but that was expected. They really wanted you to stay and become part of the family? And what about Viktoria?" Dimitri asked. "Yes, they were more than kind. And Viktoria, well, she brought me to meet her boyfriend once, his names Rolan, and some things happened. When I met him, litteraly tried to make plans with me. I Didn't tell Viktoria, but they went into this place together. Abe came up and told me about what he was doing to her in there. So, I got them to stop her. She got mad at me and Told me that I didn't belong in the family and that I should leave. So, the short story is that she got mad at me from or stopping her from becoming a blood whore." I glanced up at Dimitri, wondering if he would be mad at me or her. From the look of his face, it was her. he sounded frustrated when he said,"Why would she say that to you? I'll talk to her about this. I can't believe her. Ugh." He was shaking his head, too. i tried to soothe him. "Its ok. I left that night. If it wouldn't have been for that episode and Yeva, you would probably be strigoi now. Don't worry. We'll work things out." He seemed satisfied by that. I really hoped things would work well.

I swear I think I sat in the car with Dimitri for a whole hour before I walked up to the door. Even then, I waited for a moment to even out my brething. I knocked on the door twice, and Paul opened it. I gave him a warm smile,and he surprised me by hugging me! "Rose ! Your back! I didn't know where you went. All Yeva would tell us is that you had work to do. I missed you! We all did." I told him how I missed them all too. He finnaly let me in, and thats when Olena almost dropped the dish she was washing before coming to hug me and kiss my cheeck. Sonya was in her room feeding the baby that she had just had-her name was Ali. Viktoria was to be home from school at any moment, and Karolina would be home from work at the same time. So I sat with Olena and Paul, who kept telling me how he had just turned eleven. I told him how big he'd gotten, and he ate it up. After a while, I made an excuse to go back to the car, and I told Dimitri that he would need to hide somewhere or else Viktoria and Karolina would see him. He agreed, and It turned out I was just in time.

"Rose, is that you? Oh! Come here!" I went to hug Karolina, and I stopped at Vikotria. She didn't exactly freak out, but she higged me. She looked like she might be upset, but if it was at me or her, i didn't know. I told them that I needed to tell thim something, and Sonya asked,"More bad news?" I gave her a small smile and shook my head.

"Ok. Well, I don't really know how to say this, So I'm going to tell the story from the night I left." I was leaving out somethings. If Dimitri wanted to tell them about it, he would. "I came here to kill Dimitri. I had to free him frim the state he was in. After I left here, I went to Novibrisk with those kids. We fought some strigoi, and I made them tell Dimitri I was looking for him. One day, I wasn't paying the best of attention, and Dimitri found me. I hesitated, and he took me. After a while, I broke out, and learned it was possibale to save a strigoi. But the bad part was it involved me breaking out a criminal out of a high secruity morio prison. So I did, and I learned along With Lissa and some other friends, how to save a strigoi. It involved a spirit charmed stake being shoved through the heart of a strigoi by a spirit user. I had my chance when Dimitri captured Lissa and her boyfriend one day, hoping to bring me to him. Well, he did, but I came with a guardian army. " I paused for a moment and seen that everyone was thinking that I had finally killed him. I continued, not wanting any more tears about him dying. " We won, but at great costs. But, it wasn't me who peirced Dimitri through the heart. It was Lissa, a spirit user, who did it. And thats what i wanted to tell, well more like show you, today. Stay here." I got up and went to the door. They all looked extremely confused, but they sat tight. They all started chattering as soon as I walked out the door to retrieve Dimitri. "Come on. Now's as good as time as ever. I didn't tell them anything but what was nessicary." He shook his head, and Like me, took deep breathes before walking in behind me. No one even noticed us walk in, but when I said,'Every one look. Dimitri is alive.". All hell broke loose.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for your reviews:) And yeah, I'm excited too:) Here's the next chapter:)**

Chapter 15

Olena pretty much attacked Dimtiri with a hug, witch totally surprised me. Sonya and Viktoria were freaking out. And i mean freaking out. I would have said they were hyperventalating. Karolina screamed, and sobbed a shoulder heaving sob. It sounded horrible, like a dying animal. I noticed the only calm person other that me was Yeva. She was sitting across from where I was standing, smiling like she knew it all along. I walked closer without really telling my legs to, and when I was close enough for only me to hear what she said, she told me ,"Thank you. i knew I shouldn't have doubted you." And belive it or not the old hag smiled at me. A warm, friendly smile. I was about to freak out when I was attack by a crying Olena. "Thank you so much Rose. I don't know how you did it, but you brought my Dimka back. I love you so much, and you'll always have a place here." I hugged her back, crying myself. I told her that i loved her to, and looked at Dimitri, who was smiling a huge, happy smile, and I swear I seen a tear.

By the time that everyone was out of shock, there were two people in the room who weren't bawling there eyes out. That was Dimitri and Yeva. Yeva was still sitting, but now she sat by Dimitri. I decided now was a great time to tell everyone that we were getting married too. Why wait until the tears dry up to start some more? I walked over to Dimitri, and he stood up too. I grabbed his hand, and Olena smiled. "I see sometings just don't change." I smiled back and shook my head. Then Dimitri said,"Things have changed, but for the better. I have asked Rose to marry me." Every one gasped, and Sonya said,"And..?" She drew the word out like a question. "I piped in and said,"I said yes!" I looked around the room to meet wide eyes and happy smiles. All except from Paul, who was still too wired about Dimitri to even notice what I was saying.

"Oh Rose, thats great!"  
"Ohmygod! Yay!"  
"I'm so happy for you two!"  
"This is wonderful, Rose. You will be a great daughter!"

Everyone had piped in even Viktoria. Well, except for Yeva and Paul, but I wasn't really counting Paul. But Yeva surprised me, yet again. "Good, Rose. You are perfect for Dimka. I wouldn't have anyone else in your spot." I made sure my mouth hadn't hit the floor, and clmed down enough to stutter out a thanks. Wow.

Aparently being brought back from a fate worse than death required a ceremony here, which was great. And then getting married did too. So Olena decided to mush both of the things together and invite every one she could possibly get in touch with over for some party thing. Thats how I found myself sitting where I was, smushed up next to Dimitri sitting on a log bench like thing around a huge bonfire. This reminded me of last time I was here, but once again I pushed out that thought. Every one Olena had contacted came. Mike and Okansa came too. I recieved warm greetings from them along with thanks and congrats. Everyone else said the same. Dimitri was polite to everyone, and he smiled and responded to any questions. but the questions started getting more serious, and thata when everyone shut up and settled down. Some guy I didn't know asked the one that hushed everyone.

"What happened when you first found Dimitri?" he asked. I stutter out,"W-well, I think this is Dimitri's story to tell if he wants. Its kind of...personal." Everyone then looked expectantly at Dimitri. He spoke up, and I was surprised at how he told them everything. "I captured her, and took her back to the place I was staying with some other strigoi." The man loooked shocked, but some one else asked,"What happened to you there Rose?" Like I wanted to relive that? "Well..Dimitri just kept me there for a while and.." But dimitri cut me off with a sigh. "I tortured her. I drank her blood and made her wear clothes that she had no chance of escaping in. I gave her the choice of me turning her into one of me willingly, or by force. She kept stalling, and I grew more impatient. I wanted her so we could be sort of like strigoi leaders." That recieved a few gasps. Dimitri whispered to me,"Might as well tell them everything." When some one else spoke up, the question kind of made me smile,"How did you get out of a strigoi lair? I mean you were still in school, right?" I felt like this was a press conference. Ugh. Atleast this one was easy. "Well, when i first got there I kind of pitched a fit to get out. But nothing would break, and it was escape proof. Finaly, i broke a chair leg off, and I threatened the human made to give me the codes to get out of the doors that were in my way. She gave them to me, and After fighing a couple strigoi, I got out. Almost. Dimitri's boss found me, but luckily I had my stake. Dimitri found me too, but he started fighing his boss and some others. I left him, and ran out into a field that was my only way to freedom. Against all odds, Dimitri got out and found me. Thats when we had a battle on a bridge, and i thought it was over." I took a deep breath. It felt good to talk about things that had haunted me, even if it was under wierd curcomstances. Some one else spoke up. "What happened on the bridge?" Now this was something i didn't want to go into. Because the only important part about the bridge was what was said and how I thought I killed him, but I didn't. Dimitri sensed my hesitation, and he answered," I gave one more chance to turn willingly, and she asked me why. I told her Because 'I wanted her.' She replied,'Wrong answer.' then she stabbed me with the stake and said,'I'll always love you.' Before falling in the river, I said,'Thats what I was supposed to say.' Then, I blacked out and woke up on a sand bank far from where i had fallen." Some people looked like it was a romantic thing, while others looked simply surprised. To me, it was the most dread ful experience in all of this. i thought I had killed the man I loved more than anything. And it sucked. But my mind didn't have much time to wonder, because some one asked me what happened next. "I wen't back to school, and Dimitri sent me a note sayong that he was still alive." Dimitri once again shook his head and answered correctly,"I sent her the stake she had stabbed me with, and sent her threats that I would find and kill her as soon as she gradauated." I didn't bother to wait for another question to be asked, because there was no way I could tell them what went on between graduation and when Dimitri was saved. "Then Dimitri lured me into him, We saved him, he proposed,and here we are today!" i smiled, and every one else cheered.

Everyone chattered for a while after that, and I once again tried the Russian vodka. Just like I had imagined, Dimitri shook his head at me. But he smiled, too. I made sure not to get that drunk on it, and eventually I was ready for bed. So was every one esle, and as the first of the crowd started to leave, thats when a gut wrenching feeling hit. "Dimitri.  
One word was enough, and within a milisecond we were both ready of a strigoi attack. it was dark, close to midnight. i should have known better than to drink. I scanned around, and Dimitri saw them the second I did. Four of them, two male, two female. We went out for the strike, and i was surprised that no other dhampir joined us. We kept a stance that made sure the strigoi couldn't get to any one else, who all seemed to be in complete shock.

After a nice blow to the head from one,I was practically seeing , Dimitri saw an opening and staked it. I bounced back and got another. Two down, two to go. Too bad that the ones left seemed to be the strongest. I got into a full on battle with one, while I noticed Dimitri doing something that looked like a dance with the other. A kick to my strigois stomach, a punch on my arm, a swipe on his face, akick to my shin. It continued, until finnaly I tackled him. Then we began westling, but i was on the upper hand. After a moment, he gave me a nice opening, and he was dead. Dimitr wasn't having much luck. His strigoi was great at defensive, and Dimitri couldn't get a good enough hit on him. I ran up from behind, making the strigoi turn and swipe out towards me. Dimitri neatlyy plunged his sake through the strigois back, hitting the heart perfectly. I sighed with relief when the nausea was gone, and knew i needed to call Sidney.

After the bodies were cleaned up and every one had left, wide eyed and scared crapless, Dimitri and I headed inside. "Wow. You guys are awesome. You just saved us all!" Olena gave us both a hug. I think they were all still schoked, partly from the strigoi attack, and partly from seeing us fight. I dismissed myself to take a shower, but when I got upstairs and undressed, about to stepp in the shower, i realized I had forgotten all my clothes in Dimitris room across the hall. i wrapped a towel around myself and almost ran over Viktoria when I walked out the door. She gave me my stuff. "May I come in?" she asked. Wierd, but I let her in. "Do you mind if we talk while im in the shower? Im cold out here." She nodded, and I jumped into the warm water. "So. Back with Rolan.." She started.I aalmost said something, but she continued, more fast and she sounded like she was crying. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know about him. Mother asked me where you had went, and I thought you had left because of me. So i told her everything. She told me all about Rolan, and how I was right. Thank you so much Rose. if it wasn't for you I would probably be a blood whore now. And i'm really sorry about telling you that you dont belong here. You do. And once again. I'm so sorry Rose. Your just like my sister, and I don't want you to hate me anymore."I breathed in and smiled. "I never hated you, Viktoria. I knew that you were mad at me, but that didn't change anything. Your like my sister to, and I'm sorry that I made you upset. But I did know about Rolan, and i knew it was worth you being Pissed. I'm sorry to. I'm glad that you've forgiven me." She was still crying, but it had turned into little hiccups. 'So you don't hate me?" she asked, I replied,"Of course not!" I heard her relax and sigh. Then she lightened up. "You guys were awesome out there. I don't know what we would have done without you. All of the women that were here aren't guardians, and most of the men aen't very good ones. They just stay around there family, or they're morio. " I Laughed. "Thanks. You should let me teach you a few things after the wedding. I know that I'll be around alot, then." She squealed, and replied,"I'd love that. You think I could do It?" She asked. "Of course you can." i replied. By then i was out of the shower, and pretty much dressed excpet for a shirt to go over my bra. But Victoria jusmped up and hugged me, and i hugged her back. "God I missed you." she said. "I missed you too." And after i waas dressed, we walked downstairs to meet everyone else hand in hand.

Dimitri saw us and said,"So everything is worked out?" Viktoria replied,"Yep! Everythings great. I looked at her and smiled. Then after telling the family goodnight, me and Dimitri went to his room. As i lay in his arms, falling asleep, I though how lucky I was to have a family like this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much:) Review please!(: These are the last few chaps..maybe two more after this? But anyways, I really wanna hear from you guys!(: So review!(: Thanks..:)**

Chaper 16

Dimitri and I stayed for a few more days. Nothing at all happened, so I don't need to explain anything. But leaving was sad, and very difficult.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Olena asked us for the billioneth time. A tear or two leaked down her cheek, and I knew that I was on verge of tears too. Dimitri was talking to his sister, and he was assuring them that we would visit and that they could come to the wedding. They were sad, but they eventually let us leave. I waved by from the passenger seat, and then turned to talk to Dimitri.

"Wow. That was..fun. I really missed them." I told Dimitri. He smmiled and nodded as he said," Tell me about it. Its been a couple years. I can't believe how they just excepted the fact that I did horrible things. And how much they love you. Olena talked to me when you were asleep one night. She told me that there you felt more for me than I knew. I asked her how, and she told me about your last visit. She said you had it written all over you." He gave me a smile that was very rare for him. I returned it and said," Yeah, I told you they accepted us. And family is always family. No matter what you do, they'll always love you. And I'm believing that your not telling me everything that Olena said." He sighed. "You know, you knowing me this well will sometimes be a problem." he was smiling when he said it so i knew he was teasing. Right when I was about to tell him that I could give him a real problem, he said,"But yes, your right. She also told me how bad me being gone affected you. Olena told me how bad you loked, and how you couldn't stop crying. But thats not the big part. She told me that I never needed to leave you, and that if I hurt you I was in big trouble. Thats when Yeva came in and nodded in agreement." His eyes looked sad, probably because he was thinking of me being in peices. But he still had a small smile on his face. But I had started bursting out laughing. "Really! She said that! Ha, how could she hurt you! and yeva agreed? Woah." I stuttered out through giggles. He chuckled a little too. "Yeah, well She's my mom, and she'll find a way. And Yeva, well I don't really know about her sometimes. So I just took theyre word and swore that i would never hurt you." His voice was all serious, and When i looked at him, he was staring at me. I couldn't find the right words to say, much less my voice. So I spit out the only thing i could manage,"You need to watch the road." She smiled, and turned his head back to the road.

Planes. So many planes. back in seattle, Dimitri and I decided that we were tired of airline food so we stopped at a Wendys and got some food. our flight didn't leave for another hour and a half, so I took my time.

"You think you could eat any slower?" A fimilar voice asked me. I turned to face two people who I never thought I'd see together, much less here. "Mom! Abe? What are you guys doing here!" I asked. Abe gave a slick smmmiled, but Janine answered,"I was off for the weekend. So I_ met up_ with your father." I almost gagged when she said met up like it was some dirty inside thing. I didn't want to know. "Well that explains why your in Wendy's in the middle of seatle." Janine shook her head, and Abe said,"Well this is where I had flew in at, and our hotels right down the street. You should come over and stay. We could get you guys a couple rooms." I loved how he said he would get us two rooms. "Well actually we had to catch a flight in about an hour. But There is something I'd like to tell you guys." I looked at Dimitri, who had surprisingly been silent the whole time. He gave me a nod of encouragement, and I breathed in deep. I went to site beside him at our booth, and motioned for my parents to sit infront of us. It was best if they couldn't run to tackle me.

i grabbed Dimitri's hand and placed our hands on the table, makin my ring visible. neither one of them got the clue, other than Abe eyed Dimitri and Mom was smiling at me. I sighed. "Ok, I'm just going to say this easy and straight foward." I paused, which was a mistake. Abe puffed up like a blowfish, and practially shouted,"Your pregnat?" I cringed back a little, but I heard Dimitri chuckle a little bit. I sighed yet again and comtinued,"Abe, you know its immpossible for a dhampir to have children with another dhampir. And Thats not it. We're...We're getting married."

Abes mouth flopped open unatractively. Janine stiffed up. But it was Abe who spoke up. "What? You can't do that? You have to be a guardian! And do you know what people will say! What they'll do? Its just no possible." I opened my mouth to speak, but mother dearest cut me off. "Rose. Bathroom._Now!_" Ok, I was scared. I perferred to stay in a public place so I wouldn't be beaten. At least I had a fighting chance...

I reluctantly followed her to the bathroom, ready for a punch in the gut or a slap in the face. As soon as she shut (and locked) the bathroom door, she spun around fast enough to pass for strigoi. "What do you think your doing?" She said. I wasn't taking any crap, so in true rose stly i said," Well, Im in a bathroom with my mother who's very pissed like Im five and just threw a tantrum. What are you doing?" She shook her head and said,"Rose. That is not what i meant and you know it. Now tell me exctly what the hell is wrong with you?" That did it. I got in her face and said,"What am I doing? I'll tell you what. I'm getting married to the man I love more than Life itself. I'm going to live a happy life guarding Lissa an dloving Dimitri. Nothing is wrong with me, and your batshit crazy if you think that being happy is messing me up." She didn't back down. Instead, she got in my face. "Your going to ruin your career as a guradian! No way on earth can you gurad The princess while your making eyes at your husband! And how do you expect to spend any time with him? You'll both be on duty all the time and your marrige will fall apart." I decided to take the mean, cold road and tell her," Ok. First off, shes no longer princess. Shes Queen. Second, We will work things out! Its not like He wants me to be worrying about him all the time, so I wont! And then, third off. I'm Not ruining my career and My marrige. Just because you and Abe screwed up doesn't mean I will. I know you think that this will be a totaly mistake on my part, but get out of the past and let me do m own damn thing." That left her speechless. Then, she did something thhat had me questioning her hugged me.

"I know. I know that my mistakes are the reason for blowing up at you. I know you love DImitri, and I know he loves you. I know that you won't mess up your life. i just worry so much that your going to get hurt, or Lissa might get hurt. And no way on earth will that be easy. But just remember that you always have to be careful, and don't do anything you might one day regret." I returned the hug as I said,"I won't regret Dimitri. I won't." She let go of me, and just walked out of the room. Just like that, our mother daughter moment was over. But I'd never forget it.

And apparently neither would Abe or Dimitri. Turns out they heard everything, and the last fifteen minutes we spent together were very akward. Abe shut up about this being stupid and gave us his blessing. After throeating Dimitri, of course. They bid us goodbye, nd I wasexcited that I would be home in a few hours. I needed Lissa to gasp and shake her head at everything I wanted to tell her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Im sorry I havent wrote in forever, but my aunt just died and I've been with all the family. So...Sorry, but heres this chapter. :)**

Chapter 17

And thats excatly what Lissa did. When I told her about my scene in the bathroom, she shook her head, and smiled. "You to are alot alike, you know?" she said. I opened my eyes wide in fake horor, and started panting really fast. But then I looked at her and said,"Ugh. Please. Ok, yeah, she's got a temper and a smart mouth. And yeah, shes a kick ass guradian. And yeah, she's had her own love problems. But..." My voice trailed off as I realized that me and my mom had alot in common. Lissa thought this was hilarious, and if I didn't love her so much I would have hit her for laughing so much. "See," she finnaly said after her laughter died down, "thats not completely a bad thing. Your mom is a great woman. And so are you." I smiled, and the rest of my agrivation and anger washed away. "Thanks Queen Lissa." If looks could kill, i would have just died with the look she gave me.

She was just leaving my room when I said,"Oh, hey. Hows Micheal?" She shrugged and said,"He's doing better. Still sad. But he's really taken to Mia. Who knew?" I smiled. Micheal and Mia...Yeah, that could work. Both of them have went through some really crappy stuff, so I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together. I nodded, and she left me to finish unpacking.

Believe it or not, Dimitri and I had been gone almost two weeks, so in about a day, Lissa was to be crowned queen. I couldn't believe it, but then again it was so obvious. Of course Tatiana wanted her. Thats why she took her right under her wing from day one. And she knew if Lissa was on the council, no way could people not want her as queen. Ok, so sure somepeople probably didn't. But If they objected and she still became queen, they'd be in some deep mess. I was scared and excited at the same time. We could travel the world. We could straighten out the age decree issue. We could do almost anything, and I looked forward to it.

I had gotten a donut and a coke from a nearby goodie store and as walking back to my room when I heard someone talking. About me. "How could he marry _her_?" the first voice spit the word out like it was venom. I thought I recognized it, but I couldn't place it. I ducked behinda bush, careful to be quiet. The second voice, who I knew was Chritain, said,"Why wouldn't he? Rose is great. She's like a sister to me. I'm not going to let you ruin this for her." ha. Christain was on my side. Then, I realized who this other person was. "I'm not trying anything. I'm just not happy with it. Dimitri want's children. She can't give him that. He just can't see whats right infront of him." That...that bitch. I would have kicked her tiny butt right then if I didn't want to hear the rest. Christan was getting angry, that much I realized when he said,"Aunt Tasha. He loves Rose. If you could see how they look at eachother..how there's practically fire works..you would stop being ridiculas. Let them be happy." I heard he snort then say," Like I said, i'm not getting in the way. But no way am I going to be happy for them. I'll be nice, and I'll be respectful. But don't blame me when they split up." She started storming off. In my direction. I got up, and put on my best I-hate-you-so-back-off look. I felt the spirit-induced anger boil within me. I was not the person to pee off right now.

"Rose! Hey. I heard the good news. Congrats." She said with a warm smile. She wasn't fooling me. "If I ever see you talking to Dimitri again, I swear that you won't have a bone in your body un-broken. Now go away, and don't expect me to help you or support you .Ever." I snarled the word out. She looked like she would love to take a chunck out of me. If she could. Which is a no. But once I took a step toward her, she turned and practically ran off. "So I see you heard that." Christain said from my side. "Yeah. Thanks for standing up for me." I told him. He shrugged his sholders and smiled. "what can I say, Rose? Your growing on me." I wiped away all of the anger, and gave him a teasing smile. "Oh admit it. I heard you say that I was like your sister. Youuu love me!" He roled his eyes. "Unfortunately, yeah." He muttered. I shook my head, and said,"Hey. I know that we need to keep this quiet, so I'm only going to tell Dimitri. Mainly to warn him. You can tell whoever you want, I guess. Its your aunt." he sighed, and said,"Im only going to tell Lissa. Last thing the Ozeras need is another bad mark." I gave him a small wave, and headed off towards Dimitri's room.

"She what? She said that?" he said. I just filled him in on everything. He shook his head. "Tasha has serious problems." I stated. He shook his head in agreement then added,"And you don't have to worry about a thing Roza. I love you, not her." I smiled, and we talked about nothing and everything for a while, until my grumbling stomach signaled dinner time.

"Lissa's things tommorow." I said through a mouth full of pizza. Court actually had Delivery. Hmm. Dimitri nodded. "Yes. You will stand by her side. And if you want, I can stand by yours." Of course he will. I think he uderestimates my love...my need...for him at times. "Your in big trouble if your not standing my me up there. But you know your going to have to dress up." He smiled and said,"Of course Roza. Oh, I forgot to mention something." I raised my brows at him. "Tonight they're having a dinner for..Well everything. For Lissa, for Micheal, but mainly because of Adrains death, and the battle. We were invited. You know we must attend." I ssighed and for a moment thought about Adrain. I couldn't bare to spend much time on that thought, so I focused on the dinner. I knew the only reason Dimitri and i were invited was because we were in the Battle. The only guardians in the battle at that. Which, Even if we weren't invited I would still have to go with Lissa. "Ugh. We have to?" I asked anyways. He nodded again.

I told him i had to get ready. He did too, so I went to my room. I went through my dresses, and Found something aprpiate. It was a white gown, with the halter tyoe sleves. It was simple, it was a guardian color, and it was dressy enogh for a royal party. I pulled my hair back in i tight bun to show off my molnija marks, and right as I walked out, Dimitri grabbed my arm, as If he was escorting me. he looked handsome in usual guardian atire. Black slacks, white button up shirt.

The diner was stuck up, as usual, but it was tinged with sadness, too. I was talking with Lisssa and Christain and Dimitri when Someone called our attentoin to the front of the room. It was Adrains mother.

"You all know what has happened lately. The queen was murdered. My son, Adrain, along with rose, Dimitri, Valissa, And Christain set out to find Lissa's half brother. During they're journey, An escaped criminal, Victor Dashkov, found Micheal first. He murdered his family and kidnapped all of the rest, Including Micheal. They used they're excellent escape skills," everyone looked at me for a momment. I gave a small half grin, which many people surprised me by returning," And broke out. But they had to go through a great battle. Rose and Dimitri had to fight off about twenty..strigoi. Christain, a fire user, helped. But not everyone came out alive. Adrain sacrificed himself to save the Princess, along with the rest. So tonight we drink for him." This earily reminded me of that death party Adrain had sneaked me into. But, with tears in many peoples eyes, we all drank some of our wine. Then Daniella continued. "We also celebrate Lissa's return, along with her brother. We drink for them." we took another drink. She spoke up again. "And now, we drink for our new ruler. We drink for Lissa, and the good she is sure to bring." Yet again, Me and Christain cheered loudly, but this time everyone joined in. I finished off my wine, and Felt Lissa's stomach turning through the bond. I gave her a reassuing smile.

I mingled for a while, sticking by Lissa's side. Then, when It was time to depart, I wished her luck for the next day. I told her I would be right there for her. I also told her that she could come wake me up if she needed me. She replied with a hug. "Thank you so much Rose. If you weren't going to be there tommorow, then I wouldn't either." I patted her back, and Headed back to my room for a good nights sleep. I couldn't belive that in a matter of hours, Lisa would be our Official queen, and our hard work will be payed off.

**yeah, it was short. But Like I said, I'm going through a lot right now, so my writing isn't at its tops. I hope you understand. There's going to be another Chapter, and then something extra...It'll be sweet and special. Thanks to everyone...And please review:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I havent updated in a while...Finnaly things are normal again...Its my birthday today, so Im going to try and finish this chapter & the final part of this book today:) **

Chapter 20

Yeah. I never should have told Lissa to wake me up if she needed me. I felt her emotions and her calling before I felt her shaking me. Anxious, nervous. '_Rose. Wake up. Now. Rooooose?'_ and then I was litterly shaken awake. "Hmm. Lissa, its like.. Four pm. Jeesh, Your thinng isn't for three and a half hours." i said, barely awake enough to see the time.  
"Yeah, But I can't get back to sleep. And you left your door unlocked, so I just came on in. Hope thats ok." I sat up a bit and scooted over so she could lay down or sit or whatever. I noticed she had on some polka dotted pj pants with a tank top.  
"Lissa, please tell me you didn't walk all the way over here in those.." She shook her head.  
"No. I kinda jogged. The sun was killing me." I rolled my eyes, which she ignored.

After we sat there and chatted about random stuff, good gossip and such, she finnaly said what I already knew from pricking through her mind a little. "Rose. I don't know if I'm ready for this."  
I grabbed her hand and said,"Lissa. I told you about this already. Your perfect for the job. You have a nuetral opinoin, and you love to help people. You canbe feirce when you need to. If you had to, you could even throw a punch. I think your ready." I joked around about the punch thing, which got me another evil look.  
"Yeah, and lets hope i'll never have to hit anyone again. But as much as I know your right, i just cant grasp the fact that I can do it. Knowing my luck I'll fall off the chair, or mess up my promise speech."  
"Lissa, your just nervous. Once your ceremony is over, you won't feel like that anymore. You'll be fine, and you'll be a great ruler. No way on earthcould anything make me think different."  
She breathed in a few times, calming herself. She nodded, then trying to think of something else, she said,"Come on. I've been in here for like...two hours. We need to get ready."  
I nodded. She dragged me over to my closet. "Ugh. Lissa, I already have something picked -" She cut me off by handing me a beautiful black gown. And I mean gorgeous. "Lissa...where did that come from?" I breathed. She smiled. "I knew that you would have to look great for this, and so would I. So I got us some new dresses. Pretty, Right?" Wasn't that an undrestatement. It looked like a dress you would wear as a brides maid, or even the bride, if it would have been white. It was compleetly sleeveless, and it was a soft material that sparkled on the top. Right where the waist started, it frilled out a little, like a prom dress. It had some floing ruffles, but not the kind that look too much. its like the material ad over flowed on top of each other. It, too, spakled, but there were sparkly beads sewn in the silk-like material. "Wow." Was all i said. It must have cost a fortune. Like she read my mind, Lissa said,"It wasn't too expencive. It was on sale, probably because its still late summer, and no one need that type of dress now. Don't worry, I know it'll look good on you."

I slipped it on. I swear the dress was made for me. It didn't stick out at the bottom like I imagined it would. It actually laid down almost flat, if it weren't for the ruffles. the obbom of the dress barely dragged on the floor. Lissa smiled. "See?" she asked. I nodded. I left my hair down and put on a little make up while she put on her dress. When I looked at her, I knew she was a queen. It was a green so dark it looked black. It was also sleeveless, and long. But unlike mine, it was thin silk, and shimmered. it layed on her body beautifully without looking slutty. She turned around so I could see the back, and it was as pretty as the front. Lissa threw me a glance, and I realized i was staring like a moron.  
"Ready? We have to be there early. And If Dimitri's coming, we need to go get him. God, I hope hes ready. I really don't want to be late."  
I shook my head, and we walked down tcourt toward Dimitri's place, we turned heads. I smiled, feeling like for once i was being looked at because I looked great, instead of breaking some kind of rule. Lissa just looked down, now liking the attention.

"Dimitri! Are you ready yet?" I yelled as I banged on his door. Within a few seconds he was at the door, looking jaw dropping himself. When He smiled, and pulled his door shut, I said,"God, we are too damn sexy." Dimitri chuckled while Lissa shook her head. "What? you gotta agree with me there."  
"Rose, sometimes I wonder whats going on in your head. I'm about to be crowned queen, your getting married, and hell, Life as we know it is changing. And your worried about us looking _sexy_." Lissa said the word wierd, which made me laugh.

Ok, Believe it or not the place Lissa's thing was going on looked like an auditorium. A huge one at that. We were on a stage like thing, which had like a couple thousand seats in a half circle around it. There as a curtain,yes. A real curtain, that we-we being Dimitri, Me and Lissa, along with the Lloyd guy and a couple other guardians- stood behind. Lissa was sitting in the throne, eyes closed. I was standing beside her, telling her how things were ok, and Dimitri was joking around with Lloyd. The guardians stood at the ends of the stage, quiet.  
"We are ready to start now, if thats ok." Lissa sudenly said. Through the bond she told me that if we didn't do it now, she was likely to run away screaming. Lloyd agreed, and called everyon to order. Dimitri Came to my side, and in turn I moved closer to the side of Lissa's chair. We all straigtened up, and as the curtain was pulled away, Lissa gasped, me along with her.  
"Good lord. Every freakin' body must be here." I muttered. Every seat was filled, and some people were standing on the sides. Lloyds voice made me jump a little.  
He started it off as if it were a wedding, which made me smile to myself. "We have gathered here today to witness Princess Valissa Dragimor make an oath to fulfill all duties required of her as queen. Her gurdian, as well as Guardian Belikov, is presented here as well. They will both vow to protect her as well as possible." That caught me. I had to say something? Not that I minded protecting Lissa, I mean thats what i've trained for my whole life. But wow. Before I could think any longer, he was next to Lissa, her hand in his. "Princess, do you promise to think of all your people before yourself?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"Do you promise to weigh every single issue carefully, and make the desicion that best benifets the society?"  
"Of course, yes."  
"And Last, to you promise to judge fair, and take on all problems that come your way?"  
"I do." Lissa said. Lloyd moved to me and Dimitri.  
"Do you, grdian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway, Promise to pretect Valissa with everything you have, until your plast breathe?"  
"Yes." Dimitri and I said at the same time.  
"Rose, do you promise to be fair as well as Valissa in any issue that involves you as her go-to person, as her advisor?"  
Woah. '_Yes, my doings. Your basically second in comand' _Lissa told me in my that I didn't want to help her in every way I could, but this was a surprise! I shut off my mind babble, and I Spoke loudly,"Yes." and Dimitri grabbed my hand. Lloyd turned to Lissa again, this time with a beautiful tiara. Yeah, I know its a cliché, but still. It had dimonds on the front, and it was definatley something sleeping beauty, or Cinderella would wear. I smiled, and Lissa smiled back. I felt the anticipation...the nevousness...that She was feeling.  
"By the power invested in me, I declare you our Moroi queen" Lloyd said, and he placed the crown on Lissas head. She stood up, and like the nerd he was, Christian shouted out from his seat as close as he could get,"Go queen Lissa!" That made me giggle, but I shut up when many people chanted back what he said. Then of course the catter started, along with the hugs, whoops of joy. Lissa walked up and grabbed my arm. A picture flashed through my mind...it was of us-Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, and me. The big happy family.

I kissed Dimitri, who was rubbing cirles on to the hand he was holing. On that hand sat my ring. The ring that I would wear forever, and enjoy every minute of that forever.


	19. Epilouge: Five Years Later

**Ok guys...this is it. :( yes, i like happy endings most of the time, so this is going to be a happy ending:) I don't know what Im going to do next. Make a sequel? Write on another book? Tell me in reviews or PM. **

**_Five years later_**

"Rose! Oh My god! We know what it is!" Lissa shouted as she practically ran up to our small table next to the sidewalk.  
"What?" I asked, although I already knew what she was talking about. But I didn't probe deep enough to find out what she actually wanted to tell me.  
"Whatever. Its a girl!" I smiled at Lissa, who's tummy was now a bit big. I loked up at Christian, who I swear was tearing up.

Yeah, Lissa's pregnat. Since her and Christian got married three years ago, it was only a matter of time. I was excited for them, because this made Lissa very happy. She was still fidgeting, so I said,"Anything else?"  
"We named her already!" she breathed.  
"A-aaaaand?" I asked, drawing the word out.  
"We named it after you. Rosemarie!" she squealed. And this time I joined her.  
"Oh Lissa! Thanks so much! You too Christian!" I hugged them both, and at that time Dimitri walke out holding all of our drinks. He raised a brow, and in a rush I explained to him what had happened. I watched him smile, and then he even patted Lissa's belly. Yes, my big macho guardian bent down, and patted my bestfriends stomach. I laughed.

Dimitri was now about to be thirty, but he hasn't aged a day since I first met him. Wait, I take that back. if you look at him long enough, you can see the memories and the pain that still haunts him. But he still had the chin length brown hair that neverstayed in its ponytail, and the same deep brown eyes that you could get lost in. Long story short, you would probably say he was twenty three, twenty four.

Dimitri was looking at me, probably wondering why I was laughing. I shook my head, still giggling. I wasn't as lucky as him, so thank god I'm younger. Yeah, I still had the same eyes, and the same very dark hair that Dimitri loved so much. But I had aged, so much. Adrians death, All the battles, Lissa's spirit use, and most of all the months I thought I had lost Dimitri, had made me looked older- in experience. Not that I couldn't still pass for seventeen, but still. I was only twenty three and I had lived a million lifetimes, or so it seemed.

"Earth to Rose! I'm tired, and its almost ten am. Can we get back to our apartment?" Lissa snapped me out of my daze.  
"Sure. Come on." I said, and we drove through the streets of Paris, back to the apartment we had rented.

"I'll see ya tonight Lissa. You to, Chritstian. Night!" I gave a half wave to both of them, and went to the half that me and Dimitri had to ourselves. We had the whole fifth floor, so there was plenty of room for the couple months we'll be staying here. We just came back from Cancoon. Talk about a huge change in scenery. We were traveling the world,fighting strigoi on the rare occasion we would run into one, and of course Lissa took her work with her. So far, things were going good. And even though things weren't always easy, Lissa did a great job as queen.

"You remember Mark and Okansa? We need to go back to Russia so Lissa and I can do some things with them. you think thats a good idea?" I was asking Dimitri as I undressed and climbed in bed. He mumbled something- probably about me not even bothering to put any more clothes on. I laughed to myself.  
"I guess. We haven't been there since the wedding, so It'd be nice timing to visit the family." He said. I nodded, and i glanced over at a one of the pictures I put on the night stand. It was of Dimitri and me on our wedding day. My vail was still on and I was smiling really big, and he looked too handsome. He also looked like the happiest man on earth, and you could see every detail of his gergeous face because it was a close up on our faces.  
"That was the best..." I thought, but when Dimitri agreed I realized I had said it out loud.

I blinked, and Dimitri was right next to me in the bed. I smiled slyly and said,"You know what was better?"  
"Hmmm. I have no clue. What?" He replied, letting his russian accent seep into the words.  
"The honeymoon." I said.  
"Definately.." and his words trailed of into kisses which trailed of to something like our honeymoon.

Finaly, my life was absolutely perfect, and the was no were else I would rather be than with my family, and in Dimitri's arms.

**So? yeah its the end:( Hope ou liked it...review please and tell me what to do now! By the way..The family rose was talking about in the end was Dimitri Lissa Christian and now, Lissa's daughter. Just so ya know. I love you guys..thanks SO MUCH for reading...:) Rose and Dimitri will DEFINATELY live on..lol.  
-Taylor(: **


End file.
